


Miraculous Spider-Man: Secret Files.

by THEEVILDOER



Series: Marvelous Universe [3]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Depictions of Alternate Universes, Multi, One Shot, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEEVILDOER/pseuds/THEEVILDOER
Summary: A series of one-shots, drabbles, log entries and side stories completely linked to "Miraculous Spider-Man".Some depict alternate versions of the heroes we know and love.





	1. File No. 1

**Leopardon's Journal: Entry No. 1.**

* * *

_"Hi, my name is Leopardon and I am the kwami of the Miraculous of Responsibility and Fate, which is better known as the Spider Bracelet, and today I come to you to talk about my thoughts about the current guardian of my Miraculous, the young man, Peter Benjamin Parker Fitzpatrick._

_The truth is that compared to the time it took me to get to know all the Spider-Men before Peter, it took me very little time to understand that brainless teenager._

_The day I met Peter, he was a simple nerd who was starting high school at Midtown School in New York. I also noticed that he was quite cowardly because when I appeared in front of him, he almost fainted._

_After that little incident, we introduced ourselves to each other and I explained to him the basics about the Spider Bracelet, which he immediately tested._

_Needless to say, he was too inexperienced to avoid buildings when he tried to swing around in his webbing._

_However, there was something I didn't count on, and it was that Peter was not ready to handle the Miraculous of Responsibility as it was right. That led me to have several arguments with him because he used his powers for his own benefit and in a rather perverse way._

_To his bad luck, he learned in the worst way that, as his uncle had told him, with great power comes great responsibility._

_And although I don't like to reproach him or remind him of that particular event, mainly because I know very well that Peter will probably never forgive himself for having allowed it to happen, Ben Parker's death taught Peter the value of responsibility, and what could happen if he was reckless and irresponsible again._

_Unfortunately, despite being a good hero and always being there to help, fate seems to want Peter to suffer endlessly, as examples there are the insults and slander he has to hear from the neurotic chief editor of the Daily Bugle and those who follow his Words, the octopus man that wanted to steal his body, everything the Green Goblin, the octopus and the fat man have made him suffer, and more recently, the death of his perfect girlfriend._  
_It hurts me to see a guy as good as Peter suffer this way, especially since that has fractured his mind, and although he doesn't want to admit it, I know that my young spider still suffers after all this._

_That leads me to say that I am very proud of him, and also very astonished. Peter is someone truly admirable as he is always able to get up, regardless of anything._

_Today I am happy to know that Peter is much more responsible, at least when he wants to be. He can be clumsy, careless, forgetful, irresponsible, reckless, naive and ugly, especially the last, but all that is compensated with creativity, versatility, ingenuity, intelligence, sense of duty and a will that is stronger than adamantium._

_As I once said, Peter is probably the smartest Spider-Man I have ever had, and most likely, he will become not only the best of all my spiders but the best of all the Earth's heroes."_


	2. File No. 2

**Tikki's Journal: Entry 01.**

* * *

_"Hello everyone, my name is Tikki and I am the kwami of the Ladybug Earrings, which are the Miraculous of Creation and Good Luck. Today I come to talk you about what I think about the new hero that I had never heard of, and whatever little I know about his kwami._

_According to Master Fu, there are several other Miraculouses around the world, and he is not the only one who protects them. According to what he said, there are other guardians, among them we find the telepath who helped Marinette, Chat Noir and Spider-Man recently, whose name is Madame Web, if I remember correctly, and the very Sorcerer Supreme, who, after the Ancient One passed away, is now a man named Stephen Strange. From what I understand, the Master respects them a lot and has even talked to them on some occasions._

_But I think I drifted away a little from the subject. According to what the Master said, Spider-Man's Miraculous is that of Responsibility and Fate, it's very powerful and if it's combined with the Miraculous that the Green Goblin has, the bearer of both will achieve a power similar to that of someone who has the Chat Noir Ring and the Ladybug Earrings._

_That's something that worries me deeply since in the remote case that Marinette and her friends fail to stop the Green Goblin, the whole world could be destroyed. It's true that Hawk Moth is a dangerous person, but at least he isn't as ruthless or as evil as the Green Goblin is._

_However, as I told Marinette, I know that they can defeat him, because their wills are firm and they trust each other._

_Now, focusing on Spider-Man, Master Fu mentioned to me in private that Spider-Man's kwami is called Leopardon. We have never met, we haven't even spoken to each other, but I have felt his presence and I can say without fear of being mistaken, that his bearer is Marinette's new friend, Peter Parker._

_And although I barely know him, I know that Peter is a good boy and a great hero, as well as someone who can help Marinette and Adrien become better._

_However, there's something that still intrigues me and it's what Harry mentioned about Peter's girlfriend. I know that could open up old wounds, but I really need to know the truth._

_Anyway, what I hope is that I'm not mistaken about Spider-Man."_


	3. File No. 3

**Plagg's journal: Entry No. 1.**

* * *

_"My name is Plagg and I'm the kwami of Destruction and Bad Luck. Normally I use my free time for tasting my beloved camembert, but today I come to tell you what I think about Spider-Man and the Green Goblin._

_I dunno much about the Green Goblin, but from what I've seen, and according to what Leopardon told me in the little incident we met, he is a very dangerous and crazy fellow, and his kwami is almost as lunatic as he is._

_That makes me think that I was an idiot when I felt bad for the Goblin kwami, because I believed that like Nooroo, he was being forced to work for someone who isn't his legitimate chosen. And yes, according to Leopardon, the crazy old woman who calls herself Madame Web, the Green Goblin is the real chosen holder of the Goblin Cufflinks, unlike Hawk Moth, who is forcing Nooroo._

_Another thing the spider told me was that the Cufflinks and Spider-Man's Bracelet are basically the opposite of my Ring and the Ladybug Earrings, and that under no circumstances should we let the Goblin have any other Miraculous of the ones I just mentioned._

_Sincerely, after everything I've written, I have to admit two things: The first is that I hadn't seen a bearer as evil as the Green Goblin in centuries, and the second is that I have a certain level of respect for Spider-Man, because he has managed to move forward despite the hell the Green Goblin has put him through. I know if Tikki's chosen or Adrien had been in his place, we would've lost them a long time ago._

_Anyway, about the wall-crawler, aside from respect, I feel some intrigue about him. I know Parker is a teenage fool, but compared to Adrien, he's smart and knows how to exploit his skills. Of course he's still a rookie, but he's the ideal guide for Chat Noir and Ladybug, they'll be able to complement each other's abilities and learn together to be heroes._

_On the other hand, I'm also intrigued to know more about both Leopardon and Parker, know what motivates them, what they're looking for and what they want to do._   
_Anyway, I'm a bit tired and hungry, so I'm going to eat some camembert."_


	4. File No. 4

**TANGLED FATES.**

* * *

_(Three years before Peter received the Spider Bracelet)_

* * *

An elderly Asian man was meditating in a Chinese-style room.

The old man stood with his eyes closed and his breathing calm and steady, while a small, green turtle-like creature imitating his actions.

And as he meditated, a strange mist began to fill the room to the point where one couldn't see his hand in front of his face, though the effect lasted only a few moments, as the mist slowly began to fade away to reveal that the room had been replaced by a void of dark colors, where only the old man, the creature and an elderly woman who wore a reddish-black dress with a white spider all over her torso and sitting on some kind of chair with cobweb-like cables in the back.

Immediately, the old man smiled gently as he opened his eyes, then glanced at the woman in front of him and said:

"Madame Web, it is an honor to meet you at last."

"I say the same, Master Fu." Madame Web smiled. "It was about time."

"I suppose the Ancient One sent you here."

"Not exactly, my dear Master, I came on my own." Madame Web said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, one of the reasons for my visit was to inform you about the death of the Ancient One."

"That is very sad." Said Master Fu with a hint of sadness. "Who is the Sorcerer Supreme now? Because if there was not one, some being like Dormammu would have already destroyed our world."

"He is an impetuous but intelligent young man, Wong told me that his name is Stephen Strange."

"It seems that gradually, the time is coming for a new generation to take charge of protecting the world."

"I am afraid that is the way it is, at least for people like us, but we are too old for this."

"Please, do not say that, Madame Web, you are just a young girl, you are only about 50 years old."

"You are a flatterer, Master Fu, but let us face it, we are both very old."

"This talk makes me a little sad and does not get us anywhere, would you mind if we change the subject?"

"I agree." Madame Web nodded. "The second reason for my visit is to inform you about the future of the world and the Miraculouses."

"Ah, so the time is coming."

"That's right, the chosen ones are almost ready to receive their gifts. Unfortunately, we can not wait that long." Sighed the old woman. "As you will know beforehand, the Moth Brooch and the Goblin Cufflinks are lost."

"I suppose when they reappear, they will be in the wrong hands."

"Not at all, it is certainly bad that a bearer does not use his power for good, but I assure you that the Cufflinks will be with their legitimate owner."

"It is truly sad to hear that Coffee will help to do evil, the little one is not so bad, just somewhat mischievous."

"No kwami is completely evil, Master, except of course by Caedes."

"It is part of the balance of the universe, my dear Madame, especially considering how good Shou-Lao is."

"I know, I know..." The clairvoyant sighed. "Finally, about the chosen ones, I have had some visions about them."

"Impressive, that means the holders of the Ladybug Earrings and the Black Cat Ring are linked to the Web of Life and Destiny."

"Yes, but there is a big problem. In several futures, the holders of the Spider Bracelet, the Earrings and the Ring become the greatest heroes in history... but given the amount of suffering they must go through, there are great possibilities that at least one of them will turn evil, or worse, that they will all become villains."

"That is definitely very problematic." Sighed Master Fu. "And most of all, very sad, I did not expect the holders would have to suffer, especially not as much as you mention."

"But if that is true, then we should not let them own the Miraculouses." Wayzz snapped.

"We can not interfere with fate and you know it, Wayzz." Said Master Fu.

"We can only do one thing, and that is to ensure that Peter Parker, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste have enough support and are guided through the right path. On top of that, we can only hope that they will never turn away from the light." Said Madame Web.

"I trust that they will be able to support each other, but they will need us, the holder of Life and Calm and the new Sorcerer Supreme, to guide them."

"So we shall."

"Well, I guess that would be all for now."

"Indeed, Master Fu, I hope we meet again soon, under better circumstances."

"The same I say, Madame Web." Master Fu said while he bowed.

Madame Web smiled and replied the gesture to Master Fu, disappearing slowly and leaving the old man back in his room. Immediately, the Master stood up and turned to a turntable, then he put his hand on it and smiled.

"Soon." Master Fu whispered.


	5. File No. 5

**EXCEPTIONAL.**

* * *

Peter Parker was walking to the office of J. Jonah Jameson to hand him a new folder of Spider-Man pictures, which he saw as very necessary given the precarious situation in which he and his aunt were into, since shortly before his uncle's death. However, it wasn't pleasant for him in the slightest, as though Robbie, Hoffman and Betty didn't share Jameson's thoughts about the arachnid and even tried to make him see that he was not a menace as the editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle thought, Jameson always said slander about Peter's alter ego and belittled his work as a photographer, even if even professional photographers couldn't take the shots he did of Spider-Man (although of course, it was very helpful that his camera had a tracer linked to a chip in his suit and the fact that, literally, Peter took pictures of himself).

Finally, when the poor teenager arrived at Jameson's office, the latter was shouting obscenities at Hoffman because of a slight misunderstanding about the setting of the pages of the Sunday edition while Robbie was being ignored ominously by the man who never seemed to lose his voice, despite screaming at least 60% of the daytime.

\- You're useless, Hoffman! - Jameson shouted. - I couldn't have been clearer! I said move Conway to page 3, give Johnson only one column on page 4 and 5% less pay, and that the headline on the front page would be: "Masked Menace hinders police work"!

\- That's the problem, Jonah! - Robbie snapped. - We have no pictures of that particular robbery and we can't print the front page without one.

\- Where's the guy who brings us the pictures of that clown in a lycra suit?! - Jameson roared. - PARKER!

\- Here I am, Mr. Jameson... - Peter let out as he walked up to Jameson's desk.

\- Wow, at least you know how to respond immediately when someone calls you. - The man with the mustache said while he took the folder that Peter was carrying.  
Jameson opened the folder and began to check the content, looking at the photos with little attention and some disdain.

\- Crap... crap... megacrap. - Jameson said as he looked at the photos that Peter had given him. - Parker, you're the worst photographer I've ever had the misfortune to know. But since you're the only one who can take more or less decent photos of that wall-crawler parasite, I suppose these are good enough.

That said, Jameson took a picture of the folder and handed it to Robbie.

\- Take your first page, put the headline that I told you. - Jameson snapped.

\- I already told you that Spider-Man is not a menace. - Robbie snapped.

\- And I told you...!

\- Fine, I'll do it...

Robbie sighed deeply and left Jameson's office to carry out his boss' orders, very reluctantly. Meanwhile, Peter only managed to sigh in exasperation as Jameson turned his attention to him.

\- Alright, child, here, I'll give you two hundred and fifty for all the pictures. - Jameson said as he handed a check to Peter.

\- It's all right, Mr. Jameson... And Spider-Man didn't hinder the work of the police, he was helping the boys in blue to catch the thieves... - Peter said.

\- I'll tell you something, I'll decide if that's true, you just take pictures of that propaganda-looking clown.

\- But...

\- Are you his lawyer or something? - Jameson said with annoyance. - Get outta here! If Spider-Man is that annoyed about what I write, then tell him to sue me and make me rich, like a normal person!

Peter sighed and headed out of Jameson's office.

However, as soon as Peter closed the door of his boss' office, the window and the wall that held it were blown to pieces, causing Jameson to be thrown over his desk while Hoffman crashed against the wall, causing him to hit himself in the head and get knocked out cold. And inside the cloud of dust, an unmistakable silhouette was approaching Jameson, floating a few inches above the ground and with a large sinister grin on his face. Scared by all those facts, the workers of the Daily Bugle were terrified as Peter hurried to find a place to transform.

Once he was close enough, the villain known as the Green Goblin bent down a little and extended his right arm to lift Jameson by the neck as he struggled and kicked to try to free himself, without any success.

\- John Jonah Jameson, you poor devil, I will ask you a question and you will answer me honestly or things will get very ugly for you. - Said the Green Goblin as he smiled wickedly. - Who's the guy that takes pictures to Spider-Man?

\- I don't know who he is! I get them through email! - Jameson lied.

\- That's a lie! Last chance, Jameson! Tell me who the damn photographer is!

\- I mean it! I don't know who he is!

\- If that's so, then you're useless to me...

The Green Goblin raised his fist and prepared to finish Jameson off with a single blow, but at that moment, a strand of webbing caught his arm and stopped him. And as soon as he saw the webbing line, the Green Goblin couldn't help but smirk.

\- Let him go, you bully! - Spider-Man snapped.

\- Speaking of the devil... - Said the Green Goblin as he let go of Jameson.

The maniac in a green and purple suit turned to face the newcomer hero and smiled more broadly at the sight of his rival par excellence, hanging headfirst thanks to a thread of webbing.

Meanwhile, Jameson grunted and stood up as he pointed an accusing finger at both superhumans.

\- Green Goblin, Spider-Man! I knew you were a team...! Jameson roared.

At that point, Spider-Man shot a spider web at Jameson's mouth.

\- Shut up and let the adults talk in private. - Spider-Man said.

Meanwhile, the Green Goblin raised his arm and pointed the back of his wrist to Spider-Man's neck, causing a compartment in his glove to open and fire a micro-dart at the arachnid superhero. Although Spider-Man's spider-sense was activated in time, due to his distraction while he was shutting Jameson's mouth with his webbing, the young hero couldn't avoid the Green Goblin's attack.

And as soon as the dart embedded into his neck, his body began to feel extremely heavy and his grip on the webbing line began to falter.

\- Sleep. - The villain in green and purple smirked.

A few seconds later, Spider-Man fell from his webbing strand and a few meters before he crashed into the ground, the Green Goblin caught him and took him flying away, before the astonished gaze of the bystanders.

* * *

_(Hours later)_

* * *

Spider-Man began to regain consciousness, his body still felt heavy, his head was spinning and although his vision was blurry, he could see that it was nighttime. He also noticed that he was on the roof of a building and that there was a person right in front of him.

\- Wake up, little spider. - Said the person in front of him. - You're not dead, not yet. Only temporarily paralyzed.

Little by little, the young hero's senses were cleared up, letting him see that the person in front of him was the Green Goblin.

But as the villain had told him, his body was paralyzed, so he could only move his head a little to look better at his enemy, who was walking up to him.

The Green Goblin squatted in front of his young archenemy and smiled as he stared at the arachnid hero with his yellow eyes.

\- Honestly, you're an incredible creature, Spider-Man. - Said the Green Goblin. - And that makes me believe that we are not so different.

\- We're not the same... - A stunned Spider-Man spat. - You're a murderer and a criminal...

\- Well, to each his own. I chose my way, you decided to follow the path of the hero. - The villain let out as he shrugged. - And that has been fun so far because people find you entertaining, but make no mistake, boy, if there is something that the people of this city loves more than their heroes is to see those heroes fall and die in a feat.

The Green Goblin stepped closer to Spider-Man to grab his chin with some rudeness and smirked.

\- It'd be very easy to fulfill the dream of the people of this city, I could very well crush you like an insect, but I won't do it because I prefer to give you the chance to choose your own destiny. - Said the Green Goblin. - Listen well: There are almost eight and a half million people in the city, and those kinds of prolific masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting up and adoring the few exceptional people, and you and I are exceptional.

\- You're just a criminal... - Spider-Man said.

\- True, but that doesn't mean that I won't win in this little fight, and neither you, Fisk, Zemo, Loki, Von Doom, Richards, nor Stark and his friends will ever be able to avoid it. And that's why I want to give you three options.

\- Keep dreaming on, Gobby, after all, dreaming is free...

\- The first option I give you is what I consider the best for you, and that option is to join me. - Said the Green Goblin, completely ignoring Spider-Man's comment. - Imagine what you and I would create, or what we would destroy!

After that, the green-and-purple maniac pulled away from Spider-Man and turned his back on the hero.

\- The second option is quite simple, just stay away from my business, you can continue playing hero with the Avengers, but without getting in my way. - Said the Green Goblin.

\- The last of your options is, in my humble opinion, the most stupid and the worst you can take, and is that you remain a hero, trying to stop me. But keep in mind that if you keep getting into my plans, I will kill you and everybody you care about. Also, consider the deaths that we'd cause to innocent people to confront each other, and another selfish battle until either of them dies, could you live with all that blood in your hands?

\- If I can stop you, I can save the rest of the world from you...

\- Well, as you wish, but since you're still somewhat stunned by the neurotoxin I injected you, I'll give you time to consider your options well and choose the right one. - Said the Green Goblin as he climbed onto his glider. - I leave it to you as homework, hero!

The Green Goblin laughed and flew away on his bat-shaped glider, while Spider-Man began to regain movement and sensation in his limbs.

And after analyzing the talk he had just had with the Green Goblin, Spider-Man thought he had never before felt so determined to stop the green-faced maniac as at that time.


	6. File No. 6

**MIRACULOUS ZOMBIES - PART 1: THE BREAKOUT.**

* * *

_ (Evil-Note.- Well, guys, I've outdone myself in insanity and evil, for this AU needs no real introduction. What to expect now? Maybe another Secret File series like with the Murderverse or the Dimensional War, and besides that, a lot of gore, cannibalism, murder and zombies [duh]. Hope you enjoy this little universe I came up with while I was cleaning my currently former work area, and as usual, all dialogues between "" are translated from English) _

* * *

Most of the cities of the world were in panic.

Why, you ask? Well, it all started with the breakout of a virus that fulfilled one of the most improbable end-of-the-world scenarios.

But we're now gonna focus on how it all started in a particular city, the capital city of France, Paris.

It all began one day like any other, there was an akuma attack and the main beloved saviors of Paris, Ladybug, Spider-Man and Chat Noir, had shown up to save the day.

However, they never even imagined the events that would unfold that day.

Right after defeating the akuma, Adrien had to leave his teammates to go to a photo session, which was actually just a ruse to plan a surprise double date along with his other teammate and Peter Parker's girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, also known as Queen Bee.

On the other hand, Peter and Marinette had gone to the little hideout that Tony Stark had built them after the defeat of the Sinister Six as a way to say sorry for dismissing them as heroes.

Once the duo entered the warehouse, their transformations ended and they quickly pulled out food for their kwamis, which the little flying creatures rapidly took from the teens' hands.

And as Tikki and Leopardon gnawed on the cookie and the chocolate bar respectively, the four heard a rupture in space being cut, then they all turned to see Alya, Nino, Trixx and Wayzz stepping into the command center of their hideout through the portal. However, the joy of seeing their comrades returning from their little mission with Marco, Jackie, Jason, Trini, Dipper, Pinkie and Ethan in a small town called King County, was gone as soon as they noticed that the four newcomers were bleeding, staggering and that Peter's dimensional scissors were also covered in blood. But even worse than that, they had brought an unconscious man with them, and from the looks of it, the man was a police sheriff of the US.

\- Alya, Nino! - Peter and Marinette said as they rushed to help their friends. - What the hell happened in the US?! Who's this man?!

\- NO! - Nino groaned as he panted.

\- Get away from us! - Alya snapped as she fell to her knees clutching her injured arm.

\- What the hell are you talking about?! - Leopardon said as he approached Wayzz.

\- You guys obviously need help! - Tikki said as she helped Trixx get up.

\- You don't understand... - Trixx panted.

\- We... are losing control... - Wayzz said between gasps.

\- What in the world are you talking about? - Peter said as he and Marinette helped Nino and Alya to get back on their feet.

\- The... hunger... - Alya moaned.

\- It's too much... - Nino said. - ... I'm sorry...

\- Sorry for what? - Marinette asked.

All of a sudden, Alya pounced on Marinette as she hissed, while Nino grabbed Peter and struggled with the nerd as he growled. As for the kwamis, Trixx and Wayzz roared rather pathetically and pinned Tikki and Leopardon to the ground.

Then something completely unexpected happened.

Nino, Alya, Trixx and Wayzz overpowered Peter, Marinette, Tikki and Leopardon and bit them hard enough to make them bleed and scream in pain.

As blood poured from Peter's forearm, Marinette's shoulder, Tikki's neck and one of Leopardon's arms, they felt a surge of adrenaline that made them punch their attackers as hard and as many times they needed to get them off their flesh, unfortunately losing small chunks of it in the process.

\- What the fuck is wrong with you?! - Peter said as he clutched his arm.

\- We gotta feed... - Alya said as she savored Marinette's flesh. - Funny... you actually taste really sweet, Marinette...

\- We are very sorry for all this, though. - Trixx panted as he licked Tikki's blood from his paws.

\- Tikki, spots on!/Leopardon, webs on! - Marinette and Peter shouted angrily.

\- Trixx, let's pounce!/Wayzz, shell on! - Alya and Nino hissed.

A blinding flash covered the four teenagers, giving them their hero costumes, then Rena Rouge and Carapace tried to pounce on Ladybug and Spider-Man, only to have the bug-themed heroes using Ladybug's yo-yo and Spider-Man's webbing to twirl them around and throw them hard against a wall.

Rena Rouge and Carapace groaned in pain as they fell to the ground, then they growled and pulled out their weapons to battle their friends.

However, Spider-Man and Ladybug reacted quicker than the anthropophagus heroes and disarmed them with a swift move, then they twirled them around again and threw them away as far as they could. But instead of crashing against a wall or something again, Carapace and Rena Rouge made an acrobatic twist midair and landed on their feet just a few paces away from the unconscious sheriff they had brought with them and Peter's dimensional scissors.

Ladybug and Spider-Man gasped in horror at their big mistake, but before Rena and Carapace could notice it, Ladybug threw her yo-yo around the man's torso while Spider-Man shot a webline at his scissors, then both pulled the scissors and the man away from Alya and Nino.

\- GIVE HIM BACK! - Rena Rouge snarled.

\- HE'S OUR FOOD! - Carapace growled.

\- What the fuck happened to you?! - Ladybug snapped as she threw the man over her shoulder.

\- Why do you have this sudden and sick desire to eat flesh?! - Spider-Man said as he tucked his dimensional scissors under his utility belt.

Carapace and Rena Rouge didn't answer, they just pounced on their former friends, which made Ladybug and Spider-Man grit their teeth and swing at their attack to deliver a hard mule kick to the chin of the flesh-eating heroes. Then, using the impulse from their attack, they broke a window and swung away as fast as they could.

\- KAREN, initiate lockdown sequence. Alpha-Black code. - Spider-Man said.

\- Already did, Peter, but you two should treat your wounds soon. - KAREN said.

\- We gotta warn the others before this thing spreads. - Ladybug said.

\- "What happened...?" - The man under Ladybug's arm.

\- Ah, great, you might have some context for us to figure what the hell happened back there. - Spider-Man said.

Few seconds after that, the two heroes landed on a rooftop and Ladybug let the officer on the ground and he stood up, coughing a bit.

\- "Alright, first off, who are you, sheriff? And what happened in Georgia?" - Spider-Man snapped.

\- "Spider-Man and Ladybug? Man, I thought this day couldn't be weirder..." - The sheriff sighed.

\- "Just answer the questions, please." - Ladybug snapped.

\- "My name's Rick Grimes." - Said the sheriff. - "And I've no idea what happened. At one point, me and the other officers were trying to contain a riot and the next I heard a scream, people started biting each other and then I was knocked out by a hit in my nape, after that, I woke up in your arms, girl. And I'm really weirded out 'cause the last thing I imagined I'd be doing this morning would be swinging by the streets of Paris while I'm being carried by Ladybug and Spider-Man."

\- "Great... that's great..." - Ladybug snorted.

\- "All I know about this is that this is really, really, really bad. We were 20 officers there, besides those heroes, and in a few moments, my friends were dead and yours were eating them."

\- Spider-Man, Ladybug, I got some bad news. - KAREN said all of a sudden. - Carapace and Rena Rouge have managed to override the lockdown and have escaped.

\- Oh, shit! - Spider-Man cursed. - Ladybug, we gotta get to the others before Foxy and Shell-boy do it!

Ladybug nodded and threw her yo-yo as hard as she could to break the lock of a nearby door.

\- "You go through there and try to alert everyone, officer Grimes." - Ladybug said. - "Go to the Town Hall, at least someone there should know how to speak English."

\- "Got it, kiddo." - Grimes said as he ran to the door.

With that said, Spider-Man and Ladybug jumped off the rooftop and started swinging away.

However, as they did they felt a burning sensation started to spread through their bodies from the places where Alya and Nino had bit them, which made them lose their grip and fall over a roof, crashing harshly against it.

Ladybug gripped her shoulder and Spider-Man clutched his arm, feeling a pang coming from it as blood still flowed out of the bites. The bug-themed heroes screamed in pain and panted in agony, then they gritted their teeth and managed to stand up and resume their swinging to Peter's apartment.

Moments later, the heroic duo managed to get to Peter's home, but their grand entrance was anything but silent and calm, as both crashed against the window and ended up breaking some of the furniture, causing a loud noise.

Immediately after that, Mary Jane Watson and Adrien Agreste bursted into the little living room with smiles, hoping to see the ever-so clumsy red-costumed heroes in one of their usual accidents, but they gasped as soon as they saw their bleeding boyfriend and girlfriend, respectively.

\- Oh, my gosh! - Adrien said as he helped Ladybug. - What happened to you guys?

\- We don't know... - Ladybug panted.

\- It hurts... - Spider-Man said.

\- C'mon, let's get you on the couch. Adrien, get the first aid kit. - Mary Jane said.

In that moment, Ladybug and Spider-Man screamed and clutched their stomach in pain, feeling an intense hunger.

\- Forget that, we gotta call an ambulance. - Adrien said.

\- I don't feel well... - Spider-Man moaned.

\- The pain... it hurts so much... - Ladybug moaned.

While the pain intensified, Spider-Man opened his eyes wide and looked at Ladybug, who had the same expression of realization.

Both had realized what was happening, and as stupid or incredible as it was, it was real.

\- Go away... - Ladybug whispered.

\- What...? - MJ said.

\- Get away from us! - Spider-Man snapped as he begged Mary Jane. - Please! Go away and leave us!

\- It's for your own good! Don't ask why just go! - Ladybug snapped with pleading eyes to her boyfriend.

\- Call the ambulance now, Adrien! - Mary Jane snapped.

\- Just hold on! - Adrien said as he pulled out his phone

\- It's increasing... - Ladybug said. - My stomach...

\- It's getting worse... the pain... - Spider-Man said.

\- THE HUNGER!!! - Ladybug and Spider-Man roared as they pounced on Adrien and Mary Jane respectively.

\- WHAT ARE YOU...?! - Mary Jane and Adrien shrieked in fear.

A couple of deafening and bloodcurdling shrieks were heard, then a flash of light was seen and, at the same time, Plagg and Pollen flew into the room and saw Adrien and Mary Jane lying on pools of blood, twitching involuntary at the same time that the light in their eyes died slowly, while Marinette and Peter dug their teeth into their bodies, tearing off chunks of flesh from them and swallowing them with gusto, with their mouths dripping with blood.

\- ADRIEN!!!/MARY JANE!!! - The newcomer kwamis yelled in horror.

Plagg and Pollen clenched their teeth, then they tried to help their holders, only to be tackled to the ground. Leopardon and Tikki snarled as they pinned Pollen and Plagg respectively, then they bit them in the chest and made them scream in pain as the red kwamis started feeding off the cat and bee kwamis.

\- W-why? - Adrien and Mary Jane gasped as they began to drown with their own blood.

Marinette and Peter stopped their cannibal feast for a second and looked at the glassy eyes of the person each loved, feeling like shit when they realized what they were doing, while a fit of great anger was growing inside them, and not against themselves nor against those who had infected them, but against MJ and Adrien, all because a simple and stupid reason.

Thus, both put a bloody hand on the cheek of the blond and the redhead, looking at them with a rare combination of anguish, anger, horror and regret.

\- I asked you to leave, Mary Jane... I begged you to leave... - Peter said. - But you didn't... you ignored me... Why the fuck did you ignore me?!

\- Forgive us for this... but you had it coming... - Marinette said. - You didn't listen to us when we ordered you to go away!

Adrien and Mary Jane felt how Marinette and Peter tore their chests open with superhuman strength, then ripped their hearts out and bit them, feeling disgust and horror as they saw their own blood dripping from the mouths they had kissed lovingly on several occasions.

\- If you wanted it... - MJ and Adrien said with their last breath. - You just had to ask for it...

\- Forgive me... I love you... - Marinette and Peter said.

That said, Peter and Marinette kissed them and were horrified as they felt that their lips became cold and inert. And everything got worse when they instinctively opened their jaws and began to devour their faces.

Meanwhile, May Parker and Sabine Cheng heard the crash and the commotion in the living room from the kitchen, but they didn't mind at all as their nephew and daughter respectively, were a bit clumsy and often crashed into the living room, at least ever since they had revealed their identities to their families.

However, that changed when they heard Adrien and Mary Jane shrieking in terror. The two women gasped in horror and rushed to the living room.

\- Peter/Marinette, what's going on here?! - May and Sabine said.

\- Mom/Aunt May, don't come here! - Marinette and Peter snapped. - Lock yourselves in the bathroom or somewhere, just stay away from us!

\- But what are you talking about...? - May asked.

Once the two women entered the room, both screamed in horror as they saw Mary Jane and Adrien's bitten corpses, as well as the carnivorous kwamis eating Pollen and Plagg. But the worst part for them was seeing Peter and Marinette on their knees beside the bodies, bathed in and with their mouths dripping blood, and with bloodshot eyes and the hearts of their respective loved one, in their hands.

\- WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM US!!! - The anthropophagus teens roared as they pounced on the women.

Once more, two shrieks of terror were heard, but they were quickly silenced by a sickening sound of flesh being ripped apart, accompanied by some growls and hisses.

Moments after sating their craving for flesh, Marinette, Peter and the kwamis gasped in horror.

They had killed Mary Jane, Adrien, May, Sabine, Pollen and Plagg, and even worse than that, they had feasted on their corpses.

\- W-what have we done...? - Marinette stammered.

\- We... I... Need more... - Peter said.

\- Yes... - Leopardon said as he dropped Pollen's gnawed head.

\- As much as I hate myself for this... I'm still hungry... - Tikki said as she licked Plagg's blood off herself.

Then a knock was heard on the door, one that was frantic and seemed to hold a lot of worry. Few seconds after that, the Gorilla, Adrien's bodyguard, busted the door down, letting Nathalie and himself enter the apartment.

\- Adrien! We gotta evacuate the city! Your father...! - Nathalie tried to say before noticing the carnivorous teens and the corpses in the living room. - ADRIEN!

The Gorilla clenched his teeth, then he tried to attack Marinette and Peter, but the duo simply smirked at the thought of having a good supply of flesh thanks to the bodyguard, all the while Nathalie pulled out her tablet to inform her boss of her horrific finding.

Peter and Marinette dodged the bulky man's fists easily, then they pounced on him and bit his neck, making the Gorilla groan in pain and fall to his knees while the teens ripped chunks of his flesh with their teeth, while Nathalie pulled out her tablet to inform her boss of her horrendous find, but before she could say anything, the assistant of the Agrestes was pushed to the ground, hitting her head in a bad way against the wall, then she felt that something grabbed her glasses and threw them away, and before she could see who had attacked her, she shrieked in agony as she started feeling how two small creatures gouged her eyes out with their teeth and entered her skull to devour her from the inside, all the while her tablet showed the image of her boss, who seemed worried as he heard nothing but screams and some animalistic guttural grunts and growls.

\- Nathalie! Nathalie!!! - Gabriel Agreste snapped. - What the hell is going on there?!

Nathalie wanted to shriek again, but one of the creatures that were gnawing the inside of her skull, flew out of it and gave her a blow to the throat to then bite her and rip part of her trachea off, incapacitating her vocal chords and making her bleed out faster.

Meanwhile, Peter and Marinette had torn the Gorilla's torso open and were ripping off and devouring his internal organs one by one, but Nathalie's scream for help had alerted them and made them avoid being discovered at any cost.

\- The tablet! - Marinette snapped as she kept feeding off the Gorilla's dying body. - Destroy it

Peter keep biting chunks off the bodyguard's liver but extended his arm and fired a webbing strand at the TV, from his artificial web-shooters, then he pulled it and made the device fall over the tablet, shattering both.

And as Leopardon, Tikki, Marinette and Peter kept feasting on Nathalie and the Gorilla, Gabriel Agreste couldn't help but roar in despair as he stood up and threw his desk away.

\- H-he could still be ok, master. - Nooroo said quietly.

\- I'm not gonna take any more chances, and thanks to this outbreak, I can create an army to save my son! - Gabriel snapped. - Dark wings, rise!

With that said, Gabriel Agreste was turned into Hawk Moth, then he rushed to his lair and started sending akumas left and right in a futile attempt to find his son and bring him to safety.

His quest for the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses could wait.

The problem was, he didn't know it had already been trumped.


	7. File No. 7

**Cassandra Webb's journal: Entry No. 1.**

* * *

_"Salutations, my name is Cassandra Webb, but you probably know me better under the pseudonym of Madame Web, and today I come to tell you about my thoughts of the young Miraculous bearer who possesses the Spider Bracelet._

_As you may know, Spider-Man is a rather impetuous, sloppy and naïve teenager from Queens. I met him a few weeks after the death of his uncle Benjamin, after Leopardon suggested him to consult me to know more about a criminal group that had been eluding him for some time._

_Being the supposed scientist and fanatic of Anthony Stark that he is, young Parker said that telepathy, clarivoyance and divination were, in his own words, nothing but nonsense._

_Obviously, he had to swallow his words when I revealed that I knew his secret identity. I remember well that Peter planned to intimidate me to keep his secret safe, but since it would not benefit me in the least to reveal to the public the identity of my protegé, I kindly asked him to stop thinking that, because I was not going to expose him._

_After all that, Spider-Man has asked me for advice from time to time, and other times I visit him to warn him of some danger or to guide him in the right direction._

_In the ten months that Peter Parker has owned the Miraculous of Responsibility and Destiny, I have seen him change from a fearful and weak young man to a bully who only wanted to benefit from his abilities, and after that, I saw him become a responsible, altruistic and disinterested boy, whom always faces any adversity with his head up and without taking a single step back._

_Certainly, Peter is a brave and strong young man, and I share the words that Leopardon says, he is the smartest Spider-Man that has ever lived. Thanks to all this, I can safely say that Peter Parker will follow the path of good and fulfill his destiny to become the greatest hero of all, and will be the perfect leader for the other Miraculous bearers._

_However, I know well that there is a possibility that Peter does not become a hero, but the greatest villain of all and even worse, a future in which he corrupts the other holders._   
_But still, I am not worried, I totally trust Parker, I know that when the time comes, he will make the right decision."_


	8. File No. 8.

**PRESENT.**

* * *

_(Minutes after defeating the Vulture)_

* * *

Iron Man landed on the roof of a building, being followed almost immediately by Spider-Man, who had a look of sadness and shame. When he saw it, Iron Man sighed and made the mask of his helmet rise so he could see his protégé directly.

\- Peter... - Iron Man said.

\- Look, Mr. Stark... I just couldn't help it... - Spider-Man said.

\- Child, calm down, I'm not Cap, I'm not going to scold you for looking for revenge at the Green Goblin.

\- You're not?

\- No, but I must tell you that you must not let your quest for revenge result in your teammates or anyone else getting hurt. You are an Avenger, you can't afford to set your goals above the safety of people.

\- ... I know... I'm sorry...

\- Look, kid, I'm not here to save your butt nor to lecture you, in fact, I came here to bring you a little present.

\- A present?

\- Yep, JARVIS should be bringing it here right now.

In that moment, Spider-Man's suit disappeared in a flash of blinding light, at the same time that something metallic was heard landing just a few paces away from Peter.  
When the flash disappeared, Peter turned his gaze a bit and gasped as he saw a red and golden armor right betweeen him and Iron Man. Said armor, however, was nothing like the usual suits that Tony Stark used to make, being sleeker and having a giant spider in the front. And at Peter's stunned look, Tony couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips.

\- Took you long enough, J. - Tony let out still smiling.

\- I apologize, sir. - Tony's AI answered while the suit turned to face him. - Aerial traffic delayed me a bit, mainly because of your orders of keeping the Spider-Man Armored Fighting Suit V 1.4 out of everyone's sight.

\- Wow... - Peter said in amazement. - It's great... wait a second, Spider-Man Armored Fighting Suit?

\- Yep, like I said, I brought you a present and it's this armor. - Tony smiled. - I designed it myself, with a little bit of help from Hank and Reed, as well as some mystical protection, courtesy of our dear friend, Stephen.

\- And why "Version 1.4"?

\- Versions 1.0 through 1.3 were... quite a failure. That's why I asked Hank and Reed for some advice.

\- What Mr. Stark means is that he could not replicate your wall-crawling abilities and much less let the suit adapt to them or your spider sense. - JARVIS said.

\- Thanks, JARVIS... - Tony said sarcastically.

\- As always, it is my pleasure to help.

Peter, on the other hand, was just ignoring Tony and JARVIS while he eyed the suit with complete awe. It was completely different from his suit, from the design to the color pattern, but he couldn't help but feel that it looked very awesome, as well that he couldn't wait to try it.

Meanwhile, a little red and blue creature flew out of Peter's hoodie, gnawing on a piece of chocolate, and once the creature set his gaze upon the armor, he couldn't help but feel outstanded.

\- What the hell is this? - Leopardon asked with his mouth full of chocolate.

\- Leopardon! - Peter snapped as he blushed out of shame.

\- Easy, Peter, it's ok, your kawami is just taken aback by the suit's awesomeness. - Tony chuckled.

\- It's "kwami"... - Leopardon snapped.

\- Meh, it's the same. Anyway, I built that suit for Peter, just in case he needs some extra firepower or extra strength. - Iron Man explained.

Leopardon flew closer to the armor and inspected it closer, eyeing the suit carefully.

\- The suit is made of advanced protein-scale nano-technology, with seventeen layers made of different materials, which are specifically designed to make the armor durable, comfortable and useful. It possesses the same radar and Heads-Up Display systems than any of my armors, they also can link to your spider-tracers, it comes equipped with standard repulsor projectors and increases the user's strength to lift up to 75 tons with ease, but if you use it with your powers, I guess you can manage to lift up to 100 tons. It will withstand up to .50 caliber projectiles and reaches speeds of up to Mach 10. Also, I installed my personal favorite, JARVIS, do you mind showing them?

The AI didn't reply, he just did as he had been ordered and made the suit release some sort of mechanical spider-legs.

\- Three spider-arms that are equipped with cameras on the tips for reaching nearly any possible place and angle, micro-pincers to manipulate objects and can help you crawl over walls quicker. - Tony said as he smiled. - I dubbed them waldoes.

While Peter and Leopardon kept inspecting the suit, the kwami couldn't help but think about Tony's reasons to build the armor.

"Iron Man definitely built it out of guilt, he doesn't want Peter to get hurt like he did back in the Goblin Nation or during Kang's second attack, it was him who told him to go after Gobby and Kang after all." Leopardon thought. "I knew Stark cared about Peter's well-being, but I didn't even imagine it'd be this much."

And while the boy and his creature were eyeing the suit, Tony chuckled.

\- From the expression on your faces, I'd say you two are amazed by the suit. - Tony said.

\- More like outraged, Stark. - Leopardon said as he ate the last piece of his chocolate. - You and this kid are going to be the end of me, you guys are literally outdating me.

\- Think of everything we do as improving you, Leopardon, we can't really replace you. - Peter said.

\- Not yet, at least. - Tony chuckled.

Leopardon shot a glare at Tony, then JARVIS said:

\- Sir, you are running late for your meeting.

\- Right, Pepper will kill me if I don't make it in time. - Iron Man said as his mask lowered back into place. - JARVIS, do me a favor and fold the armor so Peter can get her out of here.

\- At once, sir.

With that said, the armor started to fold within itself and turned into some sort of backpack, which Tony picked up and threw into Peter's arms, taking the kid aback as, even if it was made of metal, the backpack was quite lighter than it looked.

\- Take care of her and don't use it unless it's completely necessary. - Iron Man stated.

\- Of course, Mr. Stark... I mean, Tony. - Peter replied with a smile.

\- Need a hand to get to the ground?

\- Don't worry about me, I got that covered - Peter said as he uncovered his Miraculous. - Leopardon, transform me.

The little flying creature was absorbed into Peter's bracelet, then the youngling was engulfed in a blinding light, which replaced his civilian clothes with his Spider-Man suit once it died.

\- Great. - Tony said as he took off. - See you around, kid!

Iron Man flew away as Spider-Man smiled, then he threw the Spider-Armor over his shoulder and swung away, keeping a grin in his face.

"It's great to be an Avenger." Spider-Man thought.


	9. File No. 9

**Peter Parker's journal: Entry No. 1.**

* * *

_"Hello, my name is Peter Parker and I am Spider-Man. Today I've come to talk about what I think about my little flying rat, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and my archenemy, the Green Goblin._

_To begin with, I want to talk about the little red and blue creature that annoys me every day._

_Leopardon can be a good friend and very supportive when he proposes it, but usually, he spends his time annoying me about responsibility. I know his intentions are good, but he's usually rather annoying and rather rude._

_Anyway, the day I met him, I almost fainted, not out of fear, but out of surprise. Imagine being a simple nerd that when you open a birthday gift, you blinded by a light, then discover a little creature that resembles a spider, flying in front of you. Well, the thing is that Leopardon explained to me that he had been chosen me to carry the power of Responsibility and Fate, and that I was destined to become a superhero of the caliber of the Avengers, which sounded pretty crazy to me, I mean, even if it was actually tempting, because my idols are Captain America and Iron Man, I was a nerd, I was no hero material, or so I thought._

_Leo told me that I was an idiot for underestimating myself, then he encouraged me to try out my new powers and I did, after that, I discovered that I could pick up cars with relative ease, had much more agility than a Chinese acrobat, was extremely fast, I could jump very tall heights and long distances, and I could knock people out with an electric touch, but I was pretty clumsy when I swung around with webs, that I must admit._

_After that, I thought I could use my powers to help my uncles, settle some pending matters with Flash and get everyone to respect me, but Leopardon warned me not to use my powers for selfish or evil ends unless I wanted Karma to make me pay for using a Miraculous irresponsibly. I thought he was just exaggerating, and now not a single day goes by when I don't think how stupid I was to ignore Leo..._

_Anyway, thanks to the advice of my kwami, as well as his unconditional support, I have managed to overcome such traumatic events as the ones that caused the deaths of Captain Stacy, Gwen and my Uncle Ben, or that the Green Goblin turned half Of New York in a bunch of mutant goblins who wanted to kill me, or that Octavius wanted to steal my body (honestly, I still haven't thanked Leo for keeping control of my body and getting it back for me), or more recently, all the problems that Gobby and Ock have caused me._

_In short, Leopardon is a great help, when he's not insulting me or toying with my stuff._

_As for what I think of Ladybug and Chat Noir, I feel that they remind me a little of myself when I started my heroic crusade, only that in turn, both are very different from me. Chat Noir shares a sense of humor similar to mine, likes to make jokes and play with his opponents, but can be serious and smart when he proposes it. Ladybug, on the other hand, is more serious and calm, sometimes too much, but she is also smart, creative and I like that she's always positive and believes that we must keep our identities a secret, yet I don't like when she tries to force me to talk about things like Gwen's death, the Goblin Nation, and so on, I don't think I know her well enough to reveal my darkest secrets to her, although perhaps I can tell Chat Noir, he seems to be more understanding and has shown that he trusts blindly in me, in spite of all that I've hidden from them._

_To conclude, I want to talk a little about the Green Goblin, better known as the greatest of the psychopaths who have tried to destroy me. I only have a couple of things to say about him: 1) The bastard that hides behind that horrible green mask is a psychopath of the caliber of the Red Skull, and is as sadistic and intelligent as he is, but green. And 2)_

_No matter who owns the Goblin Cufflinks, I am going to kill him, I do not care what Cap, Madame Web, Ladybug or Chat Noir say, the Green Goblin will never harm anyone I love. I swear on my life._

_That would be all on my part, I think I should stop writing, I have homework to do, the end of the course is coming and I don't want to fail or my student with a scholarship from Stark Industries alibi will go to waste, and probably Mr. Stark will literally kick me out of the Avengers, and Paris, if that happens."_


	10. File No. 10.

**THE NEW AVENGERS - PART 1.**

* * *

\- Give up, Kang! We're going to stop you! - Shouted Iron Man.

With that said, Yellowjacket lunged at Kang, punching him hard in the face, causing the conqueror to stumble backwards. After that, the god of thunder, Thor, threw his hammer at Kang, knocking him to the ground, while the villain from the future grunted in pain.

\- Alert. High concentrations of temporal energy detected. - JARVIS said.

\- The ARC reactor! He turned it into a time machine! - Screamed Iron Man. - Cap, Thor, somebody destroy it!

The Avengers focused their attention on the time machine that Kang had built, and in the meantime, Kang took advantage of the momentary distraction of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes to rise quickly and projected a holographic control panel. Then he pressed a couple of commands on that panel and smirked maliciously as his time machine released a temporal energy shockwave.

At that moment, Iron Man noticed with horror how his teammates were disappearing quickly, as the shockwave was catching on.

When he noticed that, Iron Man gritted his teeth and said quickly:

\- JARVIS, start the New Avengers Protocol, now! Now!

After that, the shock wave hit Iron Man and made him disappear, which made Kang smile with satisfaction.

\- That was the end of the Avengers. - Kang said, just before turning his attention back to the control panel of the time machine.

Meanwhile, not far from there, a figure in a red and blue suit was swinging among the buildings as he whistled cheerfully. The young hero that called himself Spider-Man was in an unusually good mood, all because his Saturday had started off with the right foot, and nothing seemed to ruin his day.

Unfortunately, the wall-crawler had no idea of the catastrophe that was about to come.

\- Well, I stopped a couple of robberies, I saved some children playing in the street and I haven't had to hear Jameson all day. - Spider-Man said as he swung around the city with his webs. - I just hope Bruce isn't mad at me for not visiting him for a while.

A few moments later, Spider-Man landed near a gargoyle, causing a lot of birds that were on the statue, to fly.

\- Step aside, birds! Leave Bruce alone! - Spider-Man said as he sat down next to the gargoyle. - Well, now, your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man, and his friend Bruce, are going to share lunch. Sorry for the delay, Bruce, there was a lot of traffic and I had to make some quick stops here and there, but don't worry, I have something in my backpack that will make it up to you for my tardiness.

As the young hero spoke, he looked for something in a backpack he was carrying and pulled out a half of sandwich wrapped in a napkin. Spider-Man unwrapped the sandwich and smiled with joy at the sight.

\- Peanut butter and jelly, without the crust. You're definitely the best, Aunt... May? - Spider-Man said, before seeing something out of place.

At that moment, the young hero saw several flashes of light coming from various parts of the city, which strangely made appear from beings of the past to futuristic machines.

The bad thing was that everything that appeared began to cause panic among the New-Yorkers.

And when he saw that, Spider-Man couldn't help but let out a sigh of exasperation.

\- It's going to be one of those days again, huh? - Spider-Man said.

And at that moment, a bird flew past the arachnid hero and snatched his lunch from his hand.

\- Hey! That was mine! - Spider-Man snapped before letting out another sigh of exasperation. - Damn... I'm sorry, Bruce, it looks like we'll have to postpone our lunch together, New York probably needs the Amazing Spider-Man.

After saying that, Spider-Man stood up and threw himself from the building, then pirouetted in the air and fired a strand of webbing to a building, to swing around the city, trying to find the source of everything was going on.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

James Rhodes, better known as Rhodey, was flying within the JRXL-1000 Multiple Threat Response Battle Armor, or "War Machine," to shorten.

However, unlike the routine flights he had made in the suit since Tony had built it, that day, James Rhodes was using it in combat against some sort of tripod machine, which fired energy beams through some kind of red eye, right in the center of the machine.

He had no idea where the hell that machine had come from. Rhodey was just taking a routine flight, when the suit computer had informed him about a certain temporal anomaly near the building of his best friend, Tony Stark. At this information, Rhodes quickly turned to the Stark Industries, only to be stopped several blocks away by a shot that made him fall several hundred meters and almost crash against the pavement.

After that, he began a combat against the tripod, but even with all the heavy artillery and other weaponry that the War Machine possessed, Rhodes wasn't capable of damaging the machine that attacked him.

So he tried to use some military tactics to get rid of his opponent, but none worked, so he was now trying to get it as far away from civilians as possible, which wasn't easy, as they were right in the middle of the city.

Meanwhile, the tripod aimed its eye at the man in the high-tech suit and fired a powerful beam, which struck Coronel Rhodes directly and knocked him down, causing him to crash into the ground and create a small crater.

Rhodes grunted in pain after being pulled down, then looked at the tripod and noticed that the machine's eye was gradually shining brighter, causing Rhodey to start to become alarmed a bit, as his suit had restarted with the attack that he had received and it still needed five more seconds before the restart was completed.

\- Quick! Restart now! - Colonel Rhodes snapped as he began to sweat cold.

The tripod slowly approached Rhodes and aimed his eye at the Air Force Colonel, but just before it could fire, a fireball struck the machine and made it stumble. Immediately afterwards, a grunt of effort was heard and the machine was knocked down by some kind of man made of orange rock, who wore blue shorts with an emblem that had a number 4.

Seconds later, the War Machine was reactivated and Rhodes resumed flight, finding himself next to a young man who was completely engulfed in flames. The young man and the man in armor shared a glance, then they nodded and aimed their palms at the tripod.

An intense burst of fire and two powerful repulsor beams hit the machine and made it explode after a few moments.

Then Rhodes and the young man landed next to the rock man.

\- Well, that was new. - The young man let out.

\- Human Torch, Thing, what are you doing here? - Rhodes asked.

\- You're quite disrespectful, Stark, you usually thank the people who save your life.  
Rhodes rolled his eyes and mentally commanded the armor to lift the mask of his helmet, taking the Thing and the Human Torch by surprise.

\- Uhh ... do we go into some parallel dimension or something? - Said the Thing. - Who are you?

\- My name is James Rhodes, I'm a friend of Tony's. - Explained Rhodes. - Now, does any of you want to tell me what's going on? Where are the Fantastic 4 or the Avengers?

\- Sue and Reed went to a diplomatic mission to another dimension, or something like that, the truth is that I didn't pay much attention to them. - Said the Human Torch. - Ben and I stayed here because we had bet on the football game today and we're missing the game because of all of this.

\- As for what's happening, we've learned that it's best not to think about it and find out on the go. - Said the Thing. - By the way, can you get the marker with your armor?  
Rhodes looked at the Thing with an expression of annoyance, then turned his attention to the Human Torch and said:

\- I think we should investigate what's happening.

\- Even if I don't like it, because we'll miss the game, you're right. - Johnny admitted.

\- If we hurry, we could manage to catch the last quarter. - Ben suggested.

Rhodey rolled his eyes again, then lowered the mask of his suit and began to float a few inches on the ground, then Johnny said his famous catchphrase and imitated Rhodes. Moments later, the trio began to walk through the streets of New York, finding that things were even rarer than expected.

* * *

_(Not far away from there)_

* * *

A group of policemen was guiding the citizens so they could escape from what seemed to be a group of ninjas, though none of them could even believe what they were seeing.  
The city was a pandemonium, that was more than clear after seeing that there were biplanes of WWI flying and having a dogfight, dinosaurs running through the streets of New York, machines that appeared of the thin air to wreck havoc, and more closely, the ninjas who fought against the police officers.

And with all the trouble in the city, everyone wondered where the Avengers were and why they hadn't come to save them.

At that moment, one of the ninjas seized an opportunity and kicked one of the officers in the stomach, which caused the latter to fall to the ground, while the ninja companions rushed against the other officers, with their weapons ready for to murder them.

However, just before the first ninja could lower the blade of his sword to the fallen officer's chest, a fist covered in a golden aura hit him right in the face, leaving him unconscious and sending him crashing into a patrol.

This action attracted the attention of the other ninjas, who saw two men, one bald, black-skinned with a beard, who wore a yellow jacket with ripped sleeves, black t-shirt and blue jeans, with a chain acting as belt, and the other wore some kind of green and yellow suit that showed a curious tattoo on his chest, and a mask that covered his hair and eyes.

\- "My name is Iron Fist, please lower your weapons, I do not wish to fight with you, but I will be forced to do so if you try to harm those men again." - Said the tattoo man fluently in Chinese.

The ninjas simply let out a battle cry and lunged into the attack against Iron Fist, who sighed heavily and got into combat stance, then stopped one of his attackers with ease and gave him a powerful blow to the chest, which took the air out of his lungs.

And while Iron Fist fought, the African American man just laughed with amusement at the sight of his partner.

\- What did you tell them this time, Danny? - The African American asked.

\- I told them I did not want to fight. - Iron Fist responded as he caught one of his attackers' swords in his hands.

\- Then you have a serious communication problem, my friend.

\- Won't you help me, Cage?

\- Nah, I think you got everything under control.

Danny Rand, better known as Iron Fist, sighed and rolled his eyes, then dodged a series of thrusts by the ninjas, and one by one he knocked them out with his right fist, which again was covered with an aura of golden energy.

After that, Danny breathed a sigh of relief and looked at his companion.

\- Are you really not going to help? - Asked Iron Fist.

\- We are Heroes for Hire, not heroes for free. - Cage said.

\- Look around, the city is a complete chaos. I just fought a bunch of ninjas, and I'm sure I saw a group of medieval knights fighting cowboys on the way here.

\- If this really was a serious matter, someone would be willing to pay some money.

At that moment, the first ninja that Iron Fist had knocked out, regained consciousness, and as a first act, decided to pounce on Luke Cage, with his sword ready to behead him. However, to the attacker's surprise, as soon as the sword made contact with the African-American hero's skin, it broke, then the ninja lost consciousness again, thanks to Cage who had given him a powerful blow to the face, again.

\- I changed my mind, we'll help. - Cage said reluctantly, much to his partner's joy. - But this looks like a problem for the Avengers, I'll send them the bill.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

* * *

Spider-Man was terrified.

As soon as the young holder of Responsibility swung by Times Square, he had to help a group of people, who were being pursued by nothing more than a Tyrannosaurus rex, only that to the wall-crawler's bad luck, the dinosaur decided as soon as it saw him, that he would be a better prey than the group of people and began to chase him.

And given the surprise of being pursued by a creature that was supposed to be extinct 65 million years ago, he had forgotten that he could put more distance between himself and the dinosaur, simply raising the height of his swinging a little.

\- Damn it! - Spider-Man shouted in complete terror. - Get away from me!

The T-Rex roared loudly and followed after his prey, who in an outburst of adrenaline and bravery, decided to face his attacker. So the young hero used a nearby lamppost to turn around and launch himself at the dinosaur.

Spider-Man managed to give a strong double kick in the muzzle to the T-Rex without ending up in its jaws, and the impact of the kick was such that it made the animal stagger backwards. However, this only angered it further, so it promptly resumed its attack on the teenager, who frowned and jumped at the dinosaur, with his fist ready to throw a punch.

The time began to pass extremely slow for the adolescent hero as he made the leap against the T-Rex. Slowly, dinosaur and human approached until Spider-Man touched the tip of the animal's muzzle with his left hand and managed to dodge its jaws with an acrobatic movement, then moved his right arm quickly to the front, with a fist formed and struck the animal with it, which made the dinosaur fall completely unconscious to the ground.

After that, Spider-Man proceeded to web it up to make sure it would stay still.

\- Very well, Spidey, we must reason what just happened. - Spider-Man told himself. - Dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago, so what almost ate you can't be a T-Rex, so what the hell was it?... M-maybe it's a ghost!... No, that's nonsense, if it were, I couldn't have beaten him... Perhaps it's a time traveler...

At that moment, the young arachnid hero felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head, which indicated danger to him, but he didn't have enough time to react, as something sent him to the ground, while it hissed furiously. As soon as the boy's back hit the ground, he was able to turn just in time to stop the jaws of what appeared to be a velociraptor, before he could bite his head off, while two others surrounded him, just in case he managed to escape from the first.

\- Down, pup! Sit! - Spider-Man said as he struggled with the velociraptor.

Suddenly, a sound like a "snikt" was heard, which attracted the attention of the dinosaur and the teenager struggling with it, towards a not very tall man with a curious suit of yellow, blue and black colors, a mask with two tips that were over his eyes, who had claws of a shiny metal coming out of the back of his hands.

\- Hey, ugly! - Roared the man with a Canadian accent. - Wanna bite somebody? Why don't you try with me?!

\- Wolverine? - Spider-Man said.

\- He's not the only X-Man in the area, pal! - Said a blond young man in black suit with blue details, as he appeared behind Wolverine.

\- Certainly. - Said a redhead girl who wore a yellow suit with red details, while imitating the blond.

\- Bobby, Angelica? - Said an even more surprised Spider-Man.

At that moment, the velociraptor who had tried to eat Spider-Man felt Wolverine's challenge, so he turned his attention to the Canadian X-Man, while the other two raptors chose Bobby and Angelica as their preys.

The three X-Men smiled defiantly, then the raptors pounced on them.

\- Wait...! - Spider-Man tried to say.

Too late.

The leading raptor had lunged at Wolverine, only to have the latter driving his adamantium claws through its torso and skull, finishing it off instantaneously.

On the other hand, the raptors who lunged against Bobby and Angelica were received by an icy stream and a burst of flames, respectively. The raptor who attacked Bobby immediately froze and fell to the ground, breaking off into a thousand pieces, while the one who tried to attack Angelica was quickly turned to ashes.

Before the scene, Spider-Man couldn't help but feel bad for the dinosaurs, after all, he didn't want to kill them, although they had tried to turn him into their lunch.

\- Was all that necessary? - Spider-Man asked as he got up. - You just made the dinosaurs get extinct... again.

\- Yeah. - Wolverine said as he sheathed his claws. - You're welcome.

\- Okay, now the question is what the hell is going on here? - Angelica asked.

\- Where are the Avengers? - Bobby asked.

\- I don't have the answers to your questions, but something tells me that we'll know everything if we go to the Stark Industries tower. - Spider-Man said, before bursting into laughter. - It looks like Spider-Man and his amazing friends will have to work together again.

\- We never agreed to take that name, wall-crawler! - Iceman and Firestar snapped.

\- Focus! - Wolverine roared.

\- Hello, Spider-Man. - Tony Stark's voice suddenly said.

The trio of youngsters gasped as they listened to Iron Man's voice, while Logan simply sighed heavily, then the four of them turned to the place where the voice came from, but instead of seeing the real Iron Man, they only found a hologram.

\- But what the...? - Iceman let out.

\- It's a hologram... - Said Spider-Man.

\- You're right. - Affirmed the hologram. - And if you're seeing this message, it means that we are dead, but the world still needs the Avengers, so I created this backup protocol...

Elsewhere in the city, James Rhodes couldn't help but tighten his fists in frustration and feel a hint of sadness at the news of his best friend's death, while Johnny and Ben were astonished by the announcement that the hologram that had appeared in front of them, had given them.

\- So, from this moment on, the Quinjets, the Mansion, the name, everything belongs to you now. - Said the hologram.

\- Is he serious? Does Iron Man want us to be Avengers? - Iron Fist said on another point of the city.

\- It seems so, and it also seems that we get even more than I expected, but not in a nice way. - Cage sighed.

\- The world needs heroes, it's your turn now, go and save them all. Good luck. - Said the hologram before disappearing.

\- I'm sure he was talking to you. - Wolverine said to Spider-Man.

\- But I... I don't know what to do... - Said Spider-Man.

\- Hello, Spider-Man. - Said a robotic voice, which scared Spider-Man a little. - I have additional information for you.

\- Who are you?

\- Are you okay, Peter? - Iceman asked.

\- My name is JARVIS, I was the assistant of the Avengers, now I am yours, and maybe you could use the information that I have. - Said the mechanical voice.

\- I'm fine, Bobby, it's just that the Avengers' AI is talking to me. - Spider-Man said. - He says I was right, all the chaos comes from Stark Industries, and the four of us have to go there immediately.

Logan let out a sigh of exasperation at that moment, while Angelica and Bobby smiled at the prospect of becoming the new Avengers.

* * *

_(Moments later)_

* * *

Peter Parker, James "Logan" Howlett, Bobby Drake, Angelica Jones, Danny Rand, Luke Cage, James Rhodes, Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm were now in a group in front of the Stark Industries building, which shone with a strange light.

\- Do we need nametags to get in? - Spider-Man asked aloud as he looked at the building. - Well, I'm Spider-Man, the little fella's my faithful assistant, Wolverine, and the teens are my amazing friends, Iceman and Firestar.

\- Don't play with me, insect! - Wolverine growled.

\- And stop calling us that! - Bobby and Angelica snapped.

With that said, the group began to walk inside the building, in an awkward silence, which was only disturbed by the sound of their steps.

\- So you were called too, huh? - War Machine said.

\- Given that a guy named Kang the Conqueror, who comes from the future, wants to dominate our world by bringing his future here, I think Iron Man thought that some new Avengers might be useful. - Spider-Man said as the group continued walking. - Before we go on, did everyone understand what I said?

\- That doesn't matter, what matters is stop that Kang guy so we can catch the game again and get Ben to pay the bet we made. - Said the Human Torch.

\- If Stark thought that the nine of us could save the world, then we are in a serious trouble. - Power Man let out before pointing at Johnny, Peter, Bobby and Angelica. - And what on earth did was he thinking when he included four children in the group?

\- Be careful with what you say, baldie! - Johnny snapped. - I am one of the Fantastic 4!

\- And we are not children! - Spider-Man, Firestar and Iceman snapped.

\- We must not fight between us, we are a team now. - Iron Fist pointed out.

\- I agree, no matter how stupid the bald guy is. - Angelica said.

\- Watch your mouth, girl, or I'll teach you some manners.

\- Try it and I'll make you pay for it, bub. - Logan said menacingly.

\- And me too. - Bobby said.

\- Stop! - Rhodes snapped.

\- Focus, it's time to act, I guess. - Spider-Man said before raising his fist hesitantly. - Avengers Assemble?

Everyone in the improvised group looked at the brown-haired boy at that moment, with an expressionless look.

\- That could've been better. - Said the Thing.

\- It's the best thing I could do with such a dysfunctional team. - Spider-Man said with a sigh before looking at the doors that lead to the basement. - Well, get ready.


	11. File No. 11.

**PAST.**

* * *

As usual when neither Peter nor Leopardon had anything to do, both the teenager and the kwami were lying on the human's bed, staring at the ceiling, almost completely silent, except for the background music Peter had put on his cell phone, which ranged from songs by Jagged Stone to the teen's guilty taste, songs made by the mutant Dazzler.

The arachnid creature and the young nerd had been lying down for half an hour, just listening to the music and thinking about their stuff.

And at that moment, Peter's thoughts led him to remember words of encouragement that his kwami had told him, words that he'd never let Leopardon forget.

"You're probably the smartest of all my Spider-Men." The kwami's words echoed in his mind.

\- Leopardon? - Peter asked.

\- What is it, kid? - Leopardon asked.

\- You told me that I'm the smartest of all your Spider-Men...

\- No, I said you're probably the smartest.

\- Whatever, that makes me wonder, how were the Spider-Men that preceded me?

\- Well, it took you long to ask me that question, Peter, one of the things that set you apart from the other Spider-Men is that they didn't take more than two months to ask me about their predecessors, you instead took almost a year to do what.

\- Just go to the point, flying rat.

\- I swear I'll punch you if you call me rat again. - Threatened the kwami. - Anyway, all my spiders were quite different from each other. For example, the name that each one took, each had a unique name. Even you.

\- Then why do you call them "Spider-Men"?

\- It's a good name to generalize about my holders, besides, your hero's name, although simple, is catchy and quite good.

\- Alright. Besides the name, what were they like?

\- Well, there was a time when I was in Pre-Hispanic Mexico, there my chosen was a boy named Tenyaoyoktli, he called himself Teyaotokatl, which in Nahuatl means Spider Warrior; he was my most stubborn spider, but he was also very intelligent and brave, until his last breath during the Conquest. Another spider that I remember with a lot of affection was named May O'Reilly, she called herself Lady Spider, she did a lot of things to help the Londoners of the 1800s, and she faced her fate with courage, even at the cost of her own life. Other spiders like Spider-Knight, Web-Slinger, Soldado Araña, Agent Spider and Poison Bite shared something in common: they all worked for different armies or agencies, and gave their lives to serve those organizations.

\- I'm sensing a pattern...

\- What do you mean?

\- All your spiders before me, at least those you mentioned, ended up dead, will that happen to me too? - Peter asked with a trace of nervousness and fear.

\- They all had to die at some point, Peter, but if they died, it was not because I influenced their demises, but because they faced other Miraculous holders.

\- That doesn't make me feel any better, I'm also facing a Miraculous holder... two of them if we count Hawk Moth too.

\- Yes, but you have something they didn't have, and that's a team... well, Teyaotokatl and Agent Spider also had teams, Soldado Araña and Spider-Knight were part of militias in Mexico and England respectively, and Poison Bite and Web-Slinger technically were part of criminal groups, but none had friends as loyal or as united as you have them with Ladybug and Chat Noir, not to mention the New Avengers, especially the Torch, Firestar and Iceman.

\- Just a moment. Did you say Poison Bite and Web-Slinger were part of criminal groups? Does that mean that there were chosen who were bad?

\- Yes, as your uncle once told you, with great power comes great responsibility. But sometimes, because they weren't ready for such a big responsibility, my spiders were corrupted by power. But don't think that I'm the only one who has gone through it, having gone through so many holders, the other kwamis also suffered that; Coffee, Nooroo, Wayzz, Plagg, Trixx, Dapper, Betrug, and even Tikki have had carriers that turned evil. In fact, Lady Spider's greatest enemy was one of Tikki's holders.

\- Who's Tikki?

\- The kwami that gives Ladybug her power. She is the only one of my brothers and sisters who acts with a bit of maturity and wisdom, besides Wayzz and Shou-Lao. Plagg and Dapper are simple gluttons, Trixx and Betrug are very childish, and Nooroo is too shy.

\- I think you're just a spoilsport, Leo.

\- It's because you're an ugly and irresponsible teenager.

\- Whatever you say... It can't be!

\- What?

\- I forgot that I had to meet Marinette and the others at Marinette's!

Leopardon couldn't help but chuckle at that moment, which made Peter glare at him.

\- If you dare to joke again that Marinette is my girlfriend, I will switch your chocolate with Brussels sprouts for a month!

The kwami simply chuckled again and hid inside the inner pocket of Peter's sweatshirt as he grabbed a chocolate bar and his recently recovered camera.

Seconds later, the young photographer said goodbye to his aunt and ran out of the apartment, trying to think on yet another excuse for being late.


	12. File No. 12.

**WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY.**

* * *

The streets of New York were unusually less traffic-filled, but Ben Parker was grateful for that, since taking his nephew to the library had been less troublesome than he would have expected.

However, the ride had been quite quiet, Peter had simply murmured a few things that Ben couldn't understand, and check the contents of his backpack, while fiddling with his fingers anxiously, as if he was nervous and trying to hide it .

Ben had a slight idea of what might be happening to his nephew, but it was just that, he was not entirely sure. So he decided that he had to find out what was wrong with the boy he had raised as his son.

A few moments later, Uncle Ben parked his car beside a stool and Peter smiled a little.

\- Thank you very much, Uncle Ben, I'll see you later. - Peter said as he tried to get out of the car.

\- Wait, Peter, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to talk to you. - Said Uncle Ben, making his nephew stop.

\- Um, I'm already late with this project and I really need to get those data...

\- I promise I won't take long, please.

Peter sighed in defeat at the words of his uncle, then closed the door of the car and looked at the elderly man with an expression of anxiety and haste. On the other hand, Ben Parker let out a sigh and looked at the teenager in the passenger seat.

\- Peter, is something bothering you? - Asked Uncle Ben.

\- Why you ask?

\- Well, you've been acting weird lately, son. You used to talk to me and your aunt about how school was, now you just come back from school and lock yourself in your room to do those strange experiments of yours, sometimes you don't even say hello and even skip dinner.

\- Well, these "strange experiments" require my full attention, but I'm sorry, I don't mean to move away from you.

\- Maybe you're right, Peter, but there's that fight you had at school too...

\- Hey, I didn't start it, I thought I had already told you.

\- Maybe you didn't start it, but you did finish it.

\- And what was I supposed to do? Run away from Flash as usual?

\- Peter, calm down. - Said Uncle Ben. - Look, I know what you're going through. You're changing, I went through the same thing at your age.

\- I doubt that very much it was even similar... - Peter muttered in a tone of annoyance.

\- The fact is that you must be careful, since this is the stage in which someone becomes the person that will be for the rest of his life. Be careful when you choose who you will become.

Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance at the words of his uncle, who didn't seem to notice the rude gesture the boy had made.

\- For example, that Flash guy might have deserved what you did to him, but the fact that you're able to beat someone up, doesn't mean you have the right to do it. - Said Uncle Ben. - Always bear in mind that with great power comes great responsibility, and no matter what happens, I want you to never forget it, Peter.

At his uncle's speech, Peter couldn't help but sigh in exasperation, then looked at the old man with annoyance and said:

\- Do you think I'll become a criminal or something?

\- Peter, you know that I don't believe that, I love you and I trust you completely, but I'm afraid that something makes you make a bad choice.

\- Well, you don't have to worry about me, Uncle Ben. I know perfectly well that there is something different about me, but I will know how to get ahead, I am not stupid.

\- Peter, I don't want you to think this is a sermon or a lecture, it's just an advice. I know I'm not your father but...

\- Then stop pretending you're my father, Uncle Ben! I just want you to give me my space, I'll take care of the rest!

Peter's sudden outburst, as well as the harshness of his words, Ben Parker felt overwhelmed and hurt. A few seconds after that, an outburst of anger threatened to come out, but Ben managed to contain it, then looked at the front and said:

\- Sure, I'm not your father, I'm just the guy who raised you for a little less than ten years, who cared for you and loved you... But that's nothing, isn't it? - Said Uncle Ben at the same time he contained his anger and let a tear run down his cheek. - That's all I wanted to tell you, you can go, I'll pick you up here at 9 o'clock, okay?

\- Fine. - Peter said as he got out of the car. - Bye, Uncle Ben.

Peter got out of the car and pretty much slammed the door shut, then walked away from the car, and Uncle Ben re-ignited the engine, then he slowly left, as the teen stared at him.

\- Seriously, boy, you were too rude to your uncle. - Said a squeaky voice from Peter's sweatshirt.

\- Maybe, but I don't like him getting into my life. - Peter said.

\- He's just worried about you because he loves you.

\- You don't have to worry, I'm all fine and dandy.

\- I wouldn't be so sure, much less because you still don't know how to use your Miraculous responsibly.

\- Shut up or they'll find us out. I'll apologize later, besides, it's almost time for our fight.

Leopardon couldn't help but roll his eyes and feel furious with his chosen one. He was not a bad boy, he was just very young and naive.

On the other hand, Peter began to feel some guilt for how rude he had been to his uncle, after all, he had no intention of annoying him, he just wanted to make sure his nephew was ok.

"I definitely have to apologize to Uncle Ben, but for now I have to go to the wrestling arena, I have to win that event to help my aunt and uncle." Peter sighed inwardly.

With that in mind, Peter threw his bag over his shoulder and walked away from the library, believing he could apologize to his uncle after winning the wrestling match and earn the prize money.

Unfortunately, he didn't even imagine that would be the last conversation he would ever have with his Uncle Ben.


	13. File No. 13.

**THE NEW AVENGERS - PART 2.**

* * *

Kang smirked at the events that had taken place less than an hour ago.

The Avengers were dead, his plan was working perfectly and there was no one else nor anything that could stop him.

Or so he believed.

\- Hey, Kang! - A youthful voice shouted. - If you really are from the future, tell me how many times I'm gonna punch you!

As he heard these unexpected words, the man from the 25th century turned around, feeling completely confused, then his confusion was quickly replaced by an amused expression as he saw the nine persons in front of doorway of the ARC reactor room.

\- Get away from the machine or we'll force you to do it. - War Machine said as he aimed his entire arsenal at Kang.

Kang chuckled at that moment, then said:

\- How entertaining. Are you the new Avengers?

\- Well, indeed, we are. - Bobby said. - Now, you've heard Iron Man Noir, get away from that thing or you'll regret it.

\- We gave him enough time, it's time to finish him. - Luke Cage said as he cracked his knuckles.

\- Wait, we need a... - Said Spider-Man.

\- What? It's only one against nine, what's he gonna...? Oof!

Before Cage could finish speaking, a beam of green energy hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Then the New Avengers looked to the front and saw Kang with his hand extended to Cage and surrounded by some sort of energy of the same color as the beam that had struck Power Man.

\- Avengers attack! - Johnny roared, causing almost the whole team to launch into attack.

\- Wait! We need a plan! - Spider-Man said.

However, the team continued to ignore Spider-Man.

The Thing jumped and tried to pounce on Kang, who simply turned to the orange rock man and fired some kind of shockwave from the generator of his chest, which stunned the Thing and sent him against a wall. Immediately afterwards, the Human Torch, Firestar and Iceman aimed their hands at the conqueror of the future and fired torrents of flames and a stream of ice against him, which struck the powerful energy shield around the man of the 30th century.

At the attack from the youngsters, Kang simply smirked and turned his attention to War Machine, who activated the turret on his shoulder and began to shoot at Kang. The rounds of War Machine's turret bounced off Kang's shield and almost hit Johnny, Angelica and Bobby, however, the same couldn't be said of Wolverine and Power Man. But to the luck of both, Wolverine's body simply ejected the bullets that had hit him while Power Man's skin resisted the bullet hits as if nothing.

At the ineffectiveness of his weapon, War Machine grunted and activated the missile launcher on his left shoulder and fired a missile at Kang, who made a move with his hand and turned it towards the Mole, who had tried to rush back against Kang. Once the missile hit Ben, Rhodes winced.

\- Sorry, Thing. - Said Rhodes, before noticing that Kang had disappeared. - Kang! Where is he?

\- Right here. - Kang said, as he appeared behind War Machine.

Rhodes let out a choked cry, then tried to turn to shoot a repulsor beam at Kang on his horrible blue face, but the conqueror simply took his arm and disappeared again, just before Firestar, Iceman and the Human Torch tried to rush against him , Only to end up crashing against each other and falling to the ground.

After that, Kang reappeared in front of the control console of his time machine, then let out a muffled cry as he saw Iron Fist pouncing against him, his right fist covered with golden energy. Kang simply smiled with satisfaction as he watched as the Iron Fist attack crashed uselessly against his energy shield. Then the hero of K'un-Lun tried to give him another two blows with his iron fist, followed by a couple of kicks, but Kang's shield resisted without any problem. Then Kang barked a chuckle and threw Rhodes against Rand, sending both of them against Spider-Man, who managed to dodge them both easily.

At that point, Wolverine pulled his claws and launched into the attack on the conqueror, while Spider-Man, reluctantly and even knowing that his attack would probably fail, decided to try to catch Kang with his cobwebs.

Two strands of spiderweb were fired at Kang, who made them surround him, defying all the laws of physics, and managed to get Wolverine enveloped by them.

Spider-Man cringed with a gesture of guilt as Wolverine growled in frustration.

\- Hey! - Wolverine snapped.

\- Sorry! That was my fault! - Spider-Man said.

\- I'm more than fed up. - Kang said. - It's time for...

At that moment, a piece of debris crashed into Kang's shield, causing the conqueror to turn to Power Man, who was running towards him, with his fists ready to pound the blue-faced man into the ground.

At Luke Cage's actions, Kang raised his fist and fired a bolt of energy that hit Cage directly in the chest and made him stop for a second, but the Hero for Hire managed to stand still and keep walking towards the conqueror, with a furious glare.

\- I'M... GONNA... TEAR... YOU... APART! - Roared Power Man.

Kang narrowed his eyes and increased the amount of energy that was shooting, throwing Cage like a ragdoll, causing him to end up flying up through the roof and crash into the pavement in front of the Stark Industries building.

A few seconds later, Iron Fist, Iceman, Firestar, the Human Torch, the Thing and War Machine suffered the same fate as Luke Cage, and moments later, the heroes managed to get uo as they groaned in pain.

\- What happened? - War Machine let out. - He beat us like we were nothing!

\- Wait a second... - Firestar said with a groan. - Where are Logan and Spidey?

\- They're still down there with Kang. - Iron Fist said.

\- Make way! - Spider-Man shouted.

At that moment, the New Avengers turned their gaze to the hole through which Kang had thrown them and saw a webbing line coming out of it, with which Spider-Man swung out of the basement of the Stark building, carrying Wolverine under his right arm and avoiding a shot from Kang.

Shortly afterwards, Spider-Man landed in front of his teammates, with Logan growling in frustration, before he shoved the wall-crawler away from him.

\- Don't touch me! I already had 'im! - Wolverine roared.

\- Oh, you already had him? - Spider-Man said sarcastically. - Well, excuse me, maybe you're a mutant with a regenerative factor, but where I come from, getting shot in the face is no way to win a fight!

\- What the hell... - Cage sighed. - We failed...

At that moment, the team turned to hear a strange noise, then all gasped as the Stark building began to flicker, changing into some sort of futuristic-looking tower, at the same time as several buildings did the same.

\- It can't be... - Firestar let out.

\- Kang is bringing his future here... - Spider-Man said. - He has weapons, ships, machines... and he's bringing them all here...

\- He's gonna take over the world... - Said War Machine.

\- No, we still have a mission to complete, we can't let Kang win.

\- How do you expect us to beat him? I got news for ya, boy, Kang beat us without even breaking a sweat. - Power Man said.

\- I hate to admit it, but Cage is right, we are heroes but we're not Avenger material. - Johnny sighed.

\- Kang is not invincible, the Avengers already beat him, twice to be precise. And you wanna know how they did it? They worked as a team, helping each other and not tripping over each other. True, we're not Avengers, but if Stark saw anything in us, then it means that we do are Avengers material, I know Iron Man personally and he isn't a person who's kind enough to say that everyone has talent.

Despite the boy's age, the spider-themed hero's words had a strong impact on everyone present, showing everyone that he was mature enough and smart to be so young.  
Then, Spider-Man sighed and looked at his team, seeing the expressions of surprise that they all addressed him with.

\- Look, I know we're not the dream team, but I think we can do this. - Spider-Man said. - And for that, I have a plan... Or at least part of a plan.

\- And what's your plan, wall-crawler. - Bobby asked.

\- It's obvious that whatever Kang is planning is controlled by the ARC reactor, so we have to turn it off somehow, I think I can do it, but I need some of you to get Kang out of there.

\- I can get him out of there. - War Machine said.

\- The last two times you got near him, he almost squashed you like a bug. - Johnny said. - Firestar and I will help you.

\- Don't speak for me, Johnny... - Firestar snapped. - But fine, I will...

\- Excellent, the rest then stay here and try to entertain Kang while I figure out how to turn off that machine. - Spider-Man said.

\- We'll do what you say, insect, but don't even think I'll call you boss. - Wolverine snapped.

\- I wasn't expecting you to, so focus, Wolverine.

The Canadian mutant grunted in affirmation, then Spider-Man looked at Firestar, the Torch and War Machine, and nodded at them, signaling that they should begin with the plan.

\- Well, Avengers Assemble! - Spider-Man said enthusiastically.

\- That sounded much better. - The Thing said.

\- I'm inspired, this team is improving.

* * *

_(In the meantime)_

* * *

Kang was a bit angry, but at last he knew that the last threat to his plans by the primitives had vanished.

Now he only had to complete the transfer of his Citadel to prevent the Kree from destroying his future.

What he didn't know, however, was that the New Avengers were still on warpath.

As such, War Machine made another hole in the roof of the basement and entered flying at supersonic speed, tackled Kang and took him out of the basement, while Kang tried to recover from the Rhodes' attack.

Then Rhodes let go of Kang, who glared at the man in the armor, just before a fireball hit him in the back. Kang growled in pain, then turned with an even more furious expression and saw Johnny Storm smirking at him.

\- Hello, Kang. - Johnny said. - I saw you were a little cold, so I decided to help you warm up a bit.

\- I'm going to exterminate you! - Kang roared before trying to shoot a beam at the Human Torch.

However, before Kang could attack the member of the Fantastic Four, a figure flew around him and created a barrage of flames that stopped him.

This made Kang even more furious than he already was, for the figure who had created the fire wall around him was laughing.

\- I'm sorry, Kang, but if you can't stand the heat, you should stay away from the kitchen. - Firestar laughed.

\- THAT'S IT! - Kang roared as he disappeared.

Rhodes, Johnny and Angelica stood in a circle, their backs together to try to face Kang, but the conqueror had already foreseen that. At that moment, Kang reappeared in front of Rhodes, grabbed him by the head and used him to hit Firestar and the Human Torch, sending the three New Avengers to crash into the roof of the Stark Tower.

\- If you want to be Avengers... YOU WILL SHARE THEIR DESTINY! - Kang roared as he charged a lot of energy in his hands.

Meanwhile, on the street in front of the building, the rest of the team watched with concern the scene over the Stark Tower.

\- That doesn't look good... - Luke Cage said.

\- Hey, rock. - Wolverine said to the Thing. - Do you know how to pitch? Would you throw a quick ball?

The Thing looked at Wolverine and saw his defiant grin, then nodded and said:

\- Oh yeah.

Meanwhile, Kang put his hands together and prepared to disintegrate the three idiots who had dared to challenge him once and for all, but just before he could do so, a roar made him turn his attention to try to find the source of the roar, only to catch sight of Wolverine with his claws ready to pierce him.

Kang barely had time to open Wolverine's arms to keep him from driving his adamantium claws into his abdomen, but the Canadian X-Man still managed to tackle him down from the top of the building to the pavement.

The conqueror gritted his teeth and roared, then hit Logan hard and made him crash into a car, as the Thing, Power Man, Iron Fist and Iceman lunged at Kang.

\- It's clobberin' time! - Ben Grimm said.

Meanwhile, inside the basement of the Stark building, Spider-Man came down with a webbing strand until he was in front of the ARC reactor and carefully inspected the machine that Kang had built for a couple of seconds.

\- JARVIS, hey, buddy, are you still there? - Spider-Man asked.

\- Indeed I am, Spider-Man, I'm transmitting on the same frequency of your spider-tracers to your communicator. - Answered the AI of the Avengers.

\- Wait a minute, Iron Man knows about my tracers and my communicator...? Ah, anyway, it's not important... Do you know how to shut this thing off?

\- No, Kang's technology is from the future, so it works in a way that I do not understand.

\- What kind of robot butler are you?

\- I can only speculate that perhaps it is controlled via thought by Kang himself, or through his time throne, or by some kind of intuition which Iron Man was not aware of.

\- Well, what if I try to tear it apart?

\- It would probably cause too much damage, possibly not just to the Earth, but to the whole universe.

\- I get it. - Spider-Man said as he watched carefully a couple of consoles in front of the ARC reactor. - These things look like power cells, what if instead of destroying this machine, I remove the cells?

\- That could shut the machine off... or blow it up.

\- You know, you're not very good at motivating people.

Spider-Man released the webline from which he hung upside down and fell on his feet, then went to the machine consoles and sighed.

\- Ok, Spidey, the rest of the team is counting on you, so you better find a way to turn this machine off. - Spider-Man said with his hand on his chin. - But how...? Wait a second, intuition, that's it! If I do something that could make it explode, my spider sense will warn me.

The young bearer of Responsibility and Fate smiled slightly, then reached carefully for one of the energy cells and prepared to remove it, but a pang in the back of his head stopped him.

\- Okay, I should not touch that. - Spider-Man said to himself and moved his hand to the other power cell. - It seems that this is the one that I must remove.

The teenager put his hand on the power cell and hesitated for a second, fearing that his spider sense would go off at the last second. But once Peter was sure that his spider sense was not going to go off, he removed the cell without hesitation and winced in fear, hoping that he hadn't caused anything to destroy the world.

For a moment, as he heard the alarm of the machine, Spider-Man feared the worst.

\- Warning. - An automated voice said. - Insufficient energy to complete Citadel transfer. Process interrupted. Do you wish to intervene?

Spider-Man let out a victory laugh as soon as he heard the voice, then dropped the power cell and looked at the holographic control panel that had appeared in front of him.

\- Intervene, nah, I'd rather intrude. - Spider-Man chuckled as he began to press commands on the control panel.

On the other hand, outside the building, Iceman, War Machine, Human Torch and Firestar had cornered Kang between an icy blast, a powerful unibeam and two torrents of flames, but the conqueror was still undamaged, for his shield of energy was still around him.

And since he was fed up with having to endure the futile attempts of the primitives to stop him, he created a shock wave that sent his attackers back, along with the rest of their companions.

\- Your little mission ends here... - Kang said before noticing something out of place.

At that moment, a strange noise attracted the attention of the conqueror, who turned to the source of the noise and let out a gasp as the objects and creatures of the past and the future began to disappear, while the Stark building returned to normal.

\- NO! - Kang shouted and disappeared.

The New Avengers let out a sigh of relief, then stood up and the Human Torch said:

\- Do you want to guess where he went to?

In the meantime, Spider-Man continued to "intrude" with the control panel of Kang's time machine, guiding himself with his spider sense through the various commands, since the panel was in a language from the future that neither he nor JARVIS could understand.

\- Okay, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, but I've learned to trust in you, spider sense. - Spider-Man said before he felt a pang in the back of his head. - Like right now!

Spider-Man jumped instinctively and turned to face Kang the Conqueror, who was glaring at him.

\- You. - Kang said as he pulled out an axe and some kind of gun from a couple of portals. - You have interfered with my plans for the last time, Peter Parker...

With that said, Kang was launched against Spider-Man, trying to cut him in half with his axe, but the young man dodged it without much difficulty and tried to give Kang a kick, but the latter teleported behind the wall-crawler and tried to shoot him, but thanks to his spider sense, Spider-Man reacted in time and kicked Kang's gun away, managing to deflect the cannon before he could shoot him.

Then, taking advantage of the momentum of his attack, Spider-Man made an acrobatic turn and shot a web at Kang in the face, blinding him long enough for the young hero to use a webbing line to twirl the conqueror and throw him hard against a wall.

Immediately afterwards, Spider-Man fired two webbing strands and used them as a slingshot to propel himself against the man of the 30th century, but Kang managed to disappear just in time, causing the arachnid-themed hero to crash into the wall and injure both of his legs because of the force of the impulse he had.

Peter let out a cry of pain, which was quickly silenced by a hand that covered his mouth, as it lifted him off the ground to meet Kang's furious gaze.

\- Time to die, boy. - Kang said while he charged energy in his hand.

In that second, a repulsor blast struck Kang in the face, which gave Spider-Man a chance to kick Kang away from him, then made an acrobatic twist back, and got surprised as he found the rest of the New Avengers there.

\- Guys, we made it! - Spider-Man said.

\- This isn't over yet, wall-crawler. - Wolverine grunted as he unsheathed his claws. - We still have to get rid of blue-faced guy.

\- I am more than fed up with you primitive apes trying to interfere with my plans. - Kang said as he pulled out his gun and his axe again. - Do you want to know what history says about your little team? Absolutely nothing, all of you were completely ignored by history, you were but another ephemeral moment in time.

\- Then I think it's time to rewrite history and make sure we engrave our names in everyone's memory. - Spider-Man said while he and the New Avengers got into combat stance. - Avengers Assemble!

Kang fired his gun several times against the New Avengers, who evaded his attacks with relative ease.

Later, Iceman fired ice picks at Kang, who looked at him in annoyance as the X-Man attack struck his energy shield, but when he tried to shoot the young man, two huge pieces of debris crashed into his shield and made it flicker, which caused Kang to turn his attention to the two apes known as Power Man and the Thing, who were throwing rocks at him. Suddenly, a sound of shock against his shield again attracted his attention and saw Iron Fist repeatedly hitting his shield with all his power, at the same time as War Machine's unibeam and two torrents of flame reached his shield.

Kang roared and caused his shield to create a shockwave, which sent his attackers back, but before he could attack the New Avengers, a webbing strand stuck to his chest, which sent him toward the heroes, giving the Thing the chance to give him a powerful punch in the face.

After this, Machine of War managed to capture to Kang in the air, soon it shot a repulsor ray to the face and it threw to the ground, where few seconds later, teleport behind Rhodes and tried to attack it with its ax, but Rhodes deactivated its Boots at the last second and fell a couple of meters, enough that Iron Man, who had been released by Power Man, hit Kang in the face with the golden energy.

The time traveler flew away and crashed against a wall, then fell face-first to the ground and growled in pain. Then, Kang looked up and saw Spider-Man staring at him as he received a beating from the New Avengers. That made him angry, so he charged energy in his right hand and aimed to shoot it against the teenage hero, but before he could even try it, Kang received a last repulsor beam that managed to render him unconscious.

In that second, everyone turned to see War Machine, who looked confused at what had just happened.

Suddenly, Spider-Man let out a gasp and the others looked in the same direction as the arachnid hero, imitating his expression as they saw the original Avengers coming out of the shadows, all of them having smiles in their faces.

\- New Avengers, who would say that would really work? - Iron Man said as his mask was opened.

\- So does this mean we won? - Asked the Thing.

\- That's right, Ben. - Johnny nodded.

\- Hurray... - Firestar sighed.

\- That means you owe us money, Stark. - Luke Cage snapped.

\- We'll talk about that later, for the time being, we could use some help to escort Kang back to his comfortable cell in the Hydro-Base. - Said Captain America.

All of the New Avengers, except Luke Cage and Wolverine, smiled at that moment and followed the Avengers, while Iron Man put special handcuffs on Kang.

* * *

_(Hours later)_

* * *

Johnny, Angelica, Bobby and Peter were sitting on the ledge of a building next to the gargoyle Spider-Man called "Bruce," eating hot dogs, as they looked at the city, which had returned to normal.

\- It's strange to think that just a couple of hours ago the city was on the verge of annihilation. - Bobby snapped before he bit his hot dog.

\- Meh, I think it's more strange to see four teenagers eating next to a gargoyle. - Johnny said as he smiled. - And it's even more strange that one of those four consider the gargoyle one of his friends.

\- Hey, Bruce is a better friend than you, Johnny, at least he doesn't hang up on me. - Peter snapped.

\- I think like the Torch, it's weird to hear that you talk with gargoyles, son. - Said a familiar voice.

The four teenagers got startled (especially Peter, who inadvertently dropped his snack), then turned and saw Captain America, leaning against the wall of the building, except Peter, who jumped off the ledge to get his hot dog back.

A few minutes later, Spider-Man climbed the wall of the building back with the others, letting out a gasp through his hot dog as he saw Captain America, who looked at him with a confused look.

\- You know, kid, it's rude to jump off a building to avoid talking to someone. - Cap said.

\- Sorry, Cap. - Peter said as he took the hot dog out of his mouth. - I just didn't want to lose my hot dog, I'm hungry and I don't have the money to buy another.

\- Peter, you really need a new job. - Bobby said.

\- Maybe I can help with that. - Said a mechanical voice behind the teenage heroes.

The young heroes turned around again and gasped as they saw Iron Man floating a few feet away from them.

\- What are you doing here? - Asked Firestar.

\- Well... - Iron Man said. - It's not easy for me to say it, but I must admit that you did well.

\- More than well according to all the Avengers. - Captain America clarified. - And that's why we want to recognize it properly. Tony...

Iron Man let out a sigh, then a compartment on the hip of his suit opened and Iron Man pulled out four cards from it, then the Armored Avenger approached the young men and offered them the cards.

The four young men looked at each other in confusion for a second, then took the cards and saw them carefully, then they let out a loud gasp, which made Captain America chuckle.

The cards were Avenger IDs.

\- Are you serious?! - The teenagers said in unison.

\- Yes. - Said Cap. - We really want you four to be Avengers.

\- But don't rejoice too much, you'll only be Reserve Avengers. - Iron Man said. - Rhodey and the others turned down the chance, so if you dare to even try, I'll kill you.

\- The problem is that Bobby and I are X-Men. - Firestar said.

\- And I'm one of the Fantastic Four. - Johnny said.

\- That's why you're Reserve, because we won't call you unless the world is falling apart, or if the Avengers get killed for real. - Iron Man said.

\- Wow ... - Peter said, still looking at his ID. - Thank you... sincerely... I don't know what to say...

\- I have learned that sometimes it's better to let your actions speak for themselves. - Said Captain America. - You were very impressive, even to Iron Man, though he doesn't admit it completely, and I know you'll continue to impress us as time goes by.

\- Thank you, Cap. - Iceman said with a smile.

The four teenagers and the two Avengers were silent for a moment, then Spider-Man cleared his throat a bit and said:

\- I only have one question... do we get a discount somewhere with these?

Iron Man and Captain America stared at each other for a moment, while Firestar, Iceman and the Human Torch facepalmed at Spider-Man's comment.

\- Are we really sure about this? - Iron Man asked Captain America.


	14. File No. 14.

**Norman Osborn's journal: Entry No. 1.**

* * *

_"Greetings, soon-to-be subjects, I am Norman Osborn, CEO, founder and owner of OsCorp, the greatest company in the world, but you may know me better under the alias of the Green Goblin._

_Today I came here to talk to you about a certain nuisance that has crossed my path for far too long, as well as the two pests that are now helping him out, and how I met my annoying little rat, Coffee._

_To begin, I want to tell you how I obtained my Miraculous._

_It all began in Egypt, in a rather unusual business trip that went wrong. I was trying to obtain vibranium from a black market seller known as Ulysses Klaww, to use it in the construction of several weapons that would have put OsCorp in its rightful place, crushing Stark Industries and any other company without much difficulty. The deal was done and I just had to wait for the shipment to arrive, but Tony Stark and his idiotic friends ruined it, he made me lose nearly a billion dollars because he and the Avengers intercepted the shipment._

_Luckily enough, I was not linked to the vibranium in any way, so at least I got away from that deal scot-free._

_That same night, I was walking through the streets of Cairo, cursing Stark's name and swearing that I would find a way to make him pay for what he had done to me. And as I was walking, I found a strange antique shop that caught my attention. I don't know why, but I was allured into walking into the store, following just a gut feeling that I had to be there. The feeling guided me through the several items there and took me to a hidden part of the shop, where I found a little hexagonal, black box with red decorations that seemed Chinese, which was odd considering that we were in Egypt._

_I grabbed the box and the clerk warned me that I shouldn't have even touched it and that if I chose to take it with me, terrible things would happen, but something inside told me to make deaf ears to him, as such I just pulled out several bills and dropped them in front of him, then I walked out of the store while the man kept warning me that I should give the box back to him. Once I returned to my mansion in New York, I opened the box and I was blinded by a flash of light, then I heard him for the first time, that annoying squeaky voice. Coffee introduced himself to me as a kwami and told me that I had been chosen to fulfill a glorious task as the holder of the Miraculous of Ambition and Power, the Goblin Cufflinks. Naturally, I knew that Coffee was right, after all, who else was destined for greatness other than me?_

_I practiced with my powers for a little while, perfecting what I could do and creating a few things that would surely come in handy for the task that I put myself. Kill the Avengers and destroy Tony Stark. And for that, I started to forge a name for the Green Goblin, creating troubles for people like Wilson Fisk (or should I say the Kingpin?) and the Punisher, heroes like Daredevil, Luke Cage and Iron Fist, and gather info about any threat to my destiny._

_Around the same time, I heard about a kid who was doing some weird things, such as being a delinquent, beat up a wrestler, kill a common robber and stopping criminals all over the city._

_At first, I didn't mind him, he was just a kid after all, but once Coffee saw him well, he told me that the boy known as Spider-Man was the holder of another Miraculous, the Spider Bracelet. I asked him why he was so surprised since he had mentioned that there were other Miraculouses, such as the ones that had appeared in France, but he told me that the Bracelet and the Cufflinks were very special, as whoever held both would become completely and totally invincible._

_From that moment on, my main task changed radically from destroying the Avengers to get Spider-Man's Miraculous._

_I thought it would be simple, but I am quite ashamed to admit that I underestimated the kid under that red mask._

_Especially when the Avengers decided to take him into their team._

_Since the first moment in which he and I exchanged blows, he has become a pain in my ass and my main goal now is not just to get his Miraculous, but make him suffer in every possible way and when he finally understands the mistake he made that night at Times Square, I will kill him._

_Now, about Spider-Man and all his annoying friends, I must admit that they've managed to impress me quite a couple of times, especially Spider-Man. He's gone through hell over and over and he's still in one piece. I gotta hand it to him, he is one tough motherfucker, but he will soon be gone, that I can assure you._

_As for Ladybug and Chat Noir, as well as his New Avengers... well, they're nothing but cheap copies of the original Avengers, even Spider-Man himself, and they represent no real challenge for me or my Sinister Six, once I find the final member, there will be no one who can stop me from getting the Miraculouses._

_Not the Avengers, not the Kingpin, not Von Doom, not Octavius, and especially, not Spider-Man."_


	15. File No. 15.

**Adrien Agreste's journal: Entry No. 1.**

* * *

_"Hello everyone, I'm Adrien Agreste, also known as the most charismatic superhero in Paris, Chat Noir. I'm not good at public speaking, despite what many would believe, but today I come to tell you what I think of Spider-Man, the Green Goblin, Madame Web and my opinion of all the problems that those guys have caused to my Lady and me, although of course, I don't blame Spider-Man, he's just a guy with a lot of bad luck._

_To begin with, I want to talk about Spider-Man and Madame Web._

_As far as I can tell, according to what Plagg told me about the little encounter he had with Spider-Man's kwami, the wall-crawler and the clarivoyant are strongly connected to something called the Web of Life and Destiny, to which Ladybug and I are also connected, because our destinies are linked to Spider-Man's. Of course, the Web doesn't affect us as much as it does to Madame Web and the webhead._

_Another thing that Plagg mentioned to me was that the arachnid kwami is called Leopardon and that he had no idea that Leopardon existed, as if someone or something had caused him amnesia._

_Anyway, the little I have to say about the two arachnid characters is that they both hide many secrets and mysteries, but something tells me that I can fully trust them, even if my Lady doesn't think we should. I trust Spider-Man because he has proved to be a good guy, despite the unmistakable murderous desire I saw in his eyes when we came face to face with the Green Goblin and Octopus. Usually that would make anyone immediately mistrust a person, but something is different in him, although I don't quite understand why. I can only assume that the deaths of the captain of the New York Police Department and later that of his daughter had to hit him very hard, that would explain why Spider-Man clearly wants to kill the Green Goblin so that he can no longer hurt anyone else._

_I feel a bit of pity and a lot of respect for the wall-crawler for that reason, I believe that if I were to fail in that way, I'd probably not get over it so soon nor would I stay so firm with my ideals, and I definitely know that I wouldn't be as strong as to take the decision to want to murder someone... Or maybe I'm mistaken on that last one, Plagg did say I could 'fall to the dark side' if I ever let my rage and/or any other negative emotion control me._

_As for the Green Goblin, I can only say that according to what I've seen on the internet, the research that Alya has done in the Spider-Section of her Ladyblog and the articles published on the website of the Daily Bugle, the guy who owns the Goblin Miraculous is a maniac that must be stopped at all costs, so even if it goes against all my principles and against my nature, I think Spider-Man should kill him._

_Now, about the problems that the Green Goblin and Spider-Man have brought to France, I have to admit that I am afraid. Not about dying but to fail the people of Paris, especially my friends and my Lady, if I were to lose her... I don't know what I would do, but I know that it'd probably be very bad for me, considering what Plagg said about the nature of my powers._

_Rhino, Electro, the Vulture and the Sandman have been very strong and deceptive opponents, despite this, I sense that this is just the beginning of something much worse._

_To end my opinions, I just know that we must stick together and move forward if we want to stop Hawk Moth and the Green Goblin._

_And I am more than sure that my Lady, the wall-crawler and I will always be together and we'll be a good team, maybe not like the Avengers, but we'll be among the great ones."_


	16. File No. 16.

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng's journal: Entry No. 1.**

* * *

_"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and although I shouldn't say it, I'm Ladybug. I came here today to talk about the villains that have appeared lately, the interventions of Iron Man and what little I know about Spider-Man._

_I'm a bit nervous, since regardless of anything, I don't like to speak badly about people, but I feel that I have to express my opinions somewhere._

_To begin with, I want to talk about Spidey._

_Well, I know that Spider-Man is not a bad guy, what's more, I know he's a real hero, because no matter what, he's always ready to face any threat to save the innocent people of Paris, regardless of whether he puts his life on the line to do it. Still, I feel that he's not entirely trustworthy, I mean, he has kept too many secrets, such as what happened to that Gwen Stacy girl and her father, or that he is the prime suspect in the death of a common delinquent, or the fact that he's an Avenger._

_I have many doubts about him, but I know he won't hurt me or hurt Chat Noir, much less hurt an innocent, so I 'll give him the benefit of doubt._

_Now, about the Green Goblin and the villains he has sent, not only to try to take away our Miraculouses, but to kill us, I have no qualms about admitting that I am terrified, especially seeing how Rhino almost left Chat Noir paraplegic, how Electro almost killed us, how Grizzly, the White Rabbit, the Beetle, Batroc and the Vulture managed to make us look ridiculous, how Octavius and the Goblin easily defeated us, and how much the Sandman hurt me when we fought against him, I'm terrified that I can die, that Chat Noir or Spider-Man can die, that some of my friends might get hurt or worse, or that they beat us and nobody can stop them. I know that Tikki, Madame Web, Master Fu and even Doctor Strange, Wong and Iron Man are confident that we can beat the Goblin and Hawk Moth, but I'm very scared, especially considering that Iron Man, Madame Web, Doctor Strange and Wong have had to save us on several occasions._

_Finally, I can only say that I have no idea what the future holds in store for us, and the recurring nightmares that I have with the Green Goblin killing us don't help in the least, but as always, I will do my best and I will not give up at anything."_


	17. File No. 17.

**WITH GREAT SORROW COMES GREAT DARKNESS.**

* * *

_(Evil-Note.- I am a pretty insane guy, and as such, here's a little AU story that has been roaming in my mind for quite a while, which started with the question "What would change with Spider-Man and Ladybug if they suffered the loss of their loved ones, in a much colder and darker take on their stories?" And well, here's what my diabolical mind produced asanswer to that question. Hope you enjoy, and just as a little warning, this one story has a cruder language to the one I usually use on my fanfictions, as well as brief depictions of death and depression)_

* * *

Peter Parker was sick.

Sick of all the misery and pain he had to endure.

Sick of being insulted and mistreated every single day by almost all of New York.

Sick of being underestimated by all the other heroes.

But most of all, he was sick of the world, which apparently wanted him to be miserable.

He had failed to save Captain Stacy because of a supervillain.

He had lost his parents when he was a child for unknown reasons.

He had lost his uncle when he was a teen because of a stupid criminal.

He had lost his aunt because his nemesis wanted him to suffer.

He had lost the girl he loved because he was Spider-Man.

However, he didn't blame himself or even Leopardon for all that, no, he knew that neither him nor the little annoying creature were to blame for all that.

No, the real culprits were several other people.

And now, as he stood in front of the six graves that belonged to his parents, his Uncle Ben and his Aunt May, and Captain George Stacy and his daughter, Gwen, he clenched his fists and teeth as he shed several tears in frustration, while the rain soaked him to his very core, he swore that no matter what, he would make the culprits pay.

He would make the Avengers pay for not taking him seriously when he asked them for help to take down Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin.

He would show the world who he truly was.

He would make everyone understand that they had poked the beast and thought that nothing would happen in retaliation.

He would make everyone respect the name of Peter Benjamin Parker.

He would make everyone fear the name of Spider-Man.

But first, he had to find allies.

And he knew just where he could find one.

* * *

_(A WEEK LATER IN PARIS)_

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng felt like shit.

Her whole life had gone straight to hell since the moment when she was chosen as the bearer of the Miraculous of Creation and Good Luck.

At first, it had been interesting and actually fun to be a superhero, but as time went on and Hawk Moth became more and more ruthless with each battle, she started to realize that she may have made a huge mistake when she accepted to be Ladybug.

And now it was too late to regret that stupid choice.

Hawk Moth had managed to break her will, her spirit, her body and her mind.

Right when she thought everything was going to be going up for her, her nemesis found out her secret identity and kidnapped her parents in an attempt to exchange their lives for her Miraculous.

However, even if she did surrender her magical jewel, Hawk Moth and his minion akuma killed her parents to make her pay for being a pain in his ass for so long. And then he threatened to kill her.

To her misfortune, Chat Noir had managed to save her and get her Miraculous back from Hawk Moth, and I say misfortune because she wanted to die. She wanted the cold embrace of death so at least she would be with her parents again.

And as she laid on her knees, crying over the gravestone that marked her parents' rest place, a tall, brown-haired person walked up to her slowly and silently, stopping just a few meters away from her.

\- Mourning the loss of your loved ones, huh? - The person said in an empathic tone. - I know the feeling, I'm sorry you also had to go through that, young lady.

\- Shut up and leave me alone to die here... - Marinette snapped.

\- Dying will help you and your parents as much as doing nothing, Marinette. But I can help you do the one thing you can to make sure no one else gets to live the same fate as you and I, as well as make whoever wronged you, regret each and every second of his existence.

\- How can you even try to do that...?

\- Because I am also the holder of a Miraculous.

In that second, Marinette turned around and saw a teen around her age, smiling empathically at her and offering her a hand. And in his left wrist, she saw a shiny metallic bracelet that had some sort of black-bluish jewel, which made her gasp.

\- Yep, that's my Miraculous. - The male teen smiled. - It's called the Spider Bracelet and it gives me the powers of Responsibility and Fate, and right now, I am here to make sure you fulfill your fate, as it is my responsibility to ensure it.

\- What fate?

\- Stop Hawk Moth once and for all.

\- I'm not strong enough...

\- True, but I can help you become stronger, strong enough to make Hawk Moth pay for all the pain he caused you.

\- You sound like him...

\- I do, but unlike him, I want to stop all the psychos that are roaming free out there, I want to get rid of all the scum that hurts innocent people like my Uncle Ben and Aunt May were, like your parents were. I want idiots like J. Jonah Jameson to shut the hell up about the stupidities they say of us vigilantes and show them that we're much more than they'll ever even hope to be. And finally, I want to make those who don't stop the criminals from harming others for good like they should, pay for their naïveté. The Avengers, for example, who instead of helping me take down the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and several others, they let me all on my own to take on those maniacs, and thanks to that stupid decision, I lost everyone I loved dearly. Basically, what I want is to help you reach your full potential and help you become the heroine you were supposed to become, Marinette.

\- How do you know my name?

\- That's a story for other time, right now I only wanna know your answer. Whatever you decide to do, I'll be fine with it.

For a couple seconds, Marinette just looked at the ground. Thinking.

She had fucked up big time when she had last donned the Ladybug costume. And now this stranger was not only encouraging her to use the costume again but also join him to get some sort of revenge against several people.

And while she had never been a violent person, she felt rage building up inside her.

Rage against herself for being weak and not being able to save her parents, rage against the world who left her all on her own, rage against whoever had created the Miraculouses, but most importantly, rage against the asshole who had killed her parents, who made her life a hell, who was stupid enough to piss her off.

Thus, Marinette started sobbing in frustration as she clenched her fists.

And as soon as Peter Parker saw it, he smirked in amusement and joy. Then Marinette grabbed his hand and he helped her up as she dried her tears with her sleeve.

\- I'm in. - Marinette said.

\- But Marinette, this isn't you, this isn't what your parents would've wanted you to do. - Tikki said as she flew out of her purse.

\- My parents would've wanted to live! - Marinette hissed. - And now Hawk Moth is going to pay for that...

\- Well done, web-head. - Leopardon snapped as he flew out of Peter's hoodie. - You managed to screw her mind and turn her into a mindless puppet for your twisted game.

\- I am not a puppet master to toy around with Marinette's life like Madame Web and the Avengers did with me, I am nothing but a trainer for her. - Peter retorted. - I did nothing to her mind but show her what must be done.

\- Shut up, you're an evil person, Peter Parker, you're just trying to use Marinette for your vendetta... - Tikki said.

\- No, Tikki, Hawk Moth is the only evil person here. - Marinette said. - But soon he will exist no more, right, Peter?

\- That I can assure you. - Peter nodded. - But before we can take him and the Goblin out, we gotta become stronger. We gotta make a name for ourselves, to show the world that we may have been kicked down to the floor, but we got back up and returned the hit twice as hard.

\- As you wish, you seem to know what we should do.

\- Of course I do, but you're a smart girl, you'll find out on the march too.

With that said, Peter smiled at Marinette in a comforting way as he wiped whatever tears she had left with his thumb.

\- I gotta warn you, Marinette, this is going to be a long and hard journey, we're gonna do some pretty fucked up shit to achieve our goals, several people we know are gonna get hurt and surely we'll have to kill a bunch of maniacs on the way, so I'll ask you, are you truly sure...? - Peter tried to ask before Marinette put a hand over his mouth.

\- Shut the fuck up. - Marinette snapped rather harshly. - I knew that since I said that you could count me in, and though a part of me is hesitating, that part of me got me into this hellhole, to begin with. That naïve, childish, hesitating and stupid part of me was the old, poor, helpless, weak, little Marinette... I will not be her ever again.

\- You remind me of myself when I swore that I would never again be the nerdy, weakling idiot from Queens that I used to be. - Peter said. - Well, let's go, we got a shitton of planning to do.

\- Can you at least watch your language? - Tikki and Leopardon sighed in defeat.

\- Trust me, our language will be the least on your mind once our plans begin.

After saying that, Peter opened the lapel of his hoodie and let Leopardon fly inside it as Marinette opened her little purse to let Tikki in. Then, once both the ladybug and spider kwamis were out of sight, Peter and Marinette started walking away from the Dupain-Chengs' rest place as both smirked in a malicious way, thinking about the future, more specifically, on the demise of Hawk Moth and the Green Goblin.


	18. File No. 18.

**Doctor Stephen Strange's journal: Entry 01.**

* * *

_"I am Dr. Stephen Strange, Earth's Sorcerer Supreme and former pupil of the late Ancient One, and today I came to speak, not about what I think about Spider-Man and the other holders of the Miraculouses, who are probably the bravest people alive, but of whatever little I have found in the passages written by the Ancient One about the Miraculouses, a series of strange events that have caught my attention and, above all, give my opinion about the Guardian and the Clairvoyant, better known as the two lunatics who use the children as if they were puppets in their twisted game, Fu and Cassandra Webb._

_To begin with, I think I should talk about the Miraculouses, as it may be the most confusing part about all of this._

_Well, according to what I read in the Ancient One's journals, thousands of years ago, in the mystical land that would later be known as K'un-Lun, there was a humble settlement, which was constantly attacked by an evil creature. This creature is described as some kind of dragon that had a consciousness about its acts, because the Ancient One wrote that it emitted some sort of evil laughter whenever it attacked the small town, aside from seeming to act under thought and not under instinct._

_Upon learning of this, a student of the mystical arts, whose name was lost in time, dared to face the dragon to free the people. The battle was hard, but in the end, the man managed to destroy the dragon, but between the remains of his battle, the man made a discovery that left him speechless._

_The heart of his enemy was still beating._

_As such, the man studied it over the next few years, during which time the man began to be known as the Sorcerer Supreme. After a few years, the Sorcerer Supreme found that the heart of the beast could not be destroyed as such, so to avoid reincarnation by any method, such as the help of extra-dimensional beings, the Sorcerer extracted the vital energy from the heart and divided it into several fragments, which were unstable and ended up scattering all over the world, except for two of them._

_Both fragments quickly became two small creatures, one of them similar to a dragon and the other akin to some kind of skeleton._

_The first creature was quite extrovert but calm and kind, the other was aggressive, rude and somewhat reserved. The dragon introduced himself as Shou-Lao and the other creature called herself Caedes._

_After a few more months, the Sorcerer Supreme discovered that the energy of the two beings was unstable, so he made the decision to separate the energy again in not only Shou-Lao and Caedes but in all other creatures that the Sorcerer began to call kwamis. After this event, magical jewels were created which were linked to the kwamis; the Miraculouses were created._

_By that time, the mystical city of K'un-Lun already existed and was the place of residence of the Sorcerer Supreme and his apprentices, and the three of them discovered that the Miraculouses and the kwamis could be linked to a person. However, being linked to Caedes was not good, since her powers were pure darkness, which ended up corrupting and consuming the poor chosen one._

_On the other hand, being chosen to carry the power of Shou-Lao was a blessing, for his power was pure light._

_After discovering that, one of the apprentices took Caedes' Miraculous and fled K'un-Lun, taking advantage of the chaos caused by the rebellion of the group that would be known as 'The Hand.'_

_Since then, Caedes and the Reaper Jewel have been missing, but on the other hand, Shou-Lao stayed in K'un-Lun, being one of the few kwamis who never moved out of their place of origin, and his chosen ones became a legend among the Miraculous holders, each and every one of them went through various tests to prove their bravery and that their heart was pure._

_And after passing the tests, they received the Dragon Necklace and the Mark of Shou-Lao, being known from that moment on as the Iron Fist._

_After the death of the first Sorcerer Supreme during the war in K'un-Lun, the mantle was passed down from generation to generation until Merlin himself (I know, I was also shocked upon learning that he actually existed) handed the mantle over to whom everyone would know as the Ancient One, my late master, and over the centuries, in addition to facing countless threats from other worlds such as Dormammu, Bill Cipher, Lord Zedd and Eclipsa Butterfly, the Ancient One found the Miraculouses one by one, writing in detail the characteristics of each Miraculous and its kwami in the Book of Destiny._

_And during his findings, he found that some of the holders could become protectors and guides for the next generation, which brings me to the next point._   
_Fu and Web are the Guardian and the Clairvoyant, the other two guides of the holders, imbued with the power of the Miraculous of the Turtle and the Web of Life and Destiny, respectively, but unlike me, they do not seem to mind at the very least sending the teens without telling them anything to confront a handful of psychopaths who want to eliminate them._

_At least I tell Spider-Man and the others everything they need to know, and I always stay alert in case they need help, even if I'm fighting beings like Nightmare or Mordo._

_Instead, Fu and Web spend their time playing with the lives of the youngsters, as if they were part of a twisted game of chess, and they have even dared to bet on them and their destinies; I do not lie, I heard them myself._

_But do not fear, as long as I am here, neither the Guardian nor the Clairvoyant will harm them in any way._

_As for the last point, well, thanks to Nick Fury, King T'Challa of Wakanda, Thor, Reed Richards and Tony Stark, I learned of several strange events that have occurred throughout the world, the most obvious and dangerous occurred in five rather insignificant towns, one in Oregon, one in Ontario, one more in Ohio and the last two in California._

_Now I know beforehand that what happened in California (except for the few events in a town called Angel Grove), is the work of the Princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly, because Queen Moon herself informed me about it, just before asking me to keep her under surveillance in case she came to need any support; but the events in Oregon, Ohio and Ontario puzzle me and worry me, because nobody from those places talk about them, not even with S.H.I.E.L.D. and its 'unorthodox' methods._   
_For the moment, I have to say goodbye, Clea needs my help and time is essential for this mission."_

* * *

Well, guys, here I am after a long time. I know I am a scoundrel for not having complied with the due dates I had given you, but several things came up and long story short, I couldn't finish anything that I had planned, even if I spent almost every free minute I had.

But anyway, I come to give you a Christmas gift, in addition to the multiple chapters of my fanfics that I will be uploading. I was planning to keep it a secret, but I think you deserve something in compensation for being a liar and a failure.

And that's the list of Alternate Universes that will appear every now and then in this series.

With nothing more to say than "Merry Christmas" to all those who celebrate it, "Happy Anniversary of the Birth of Sir Isaac Newton" to those who do not, and "Happy New Year", this is me saying you can choose which universe will appear first this 2018.

**Miraculousverse.-**   
_-Earth-M50 (Our story takes place here)_   
_-Earth-R63 (Everything is normal... but everyone's genders opposite to the originals)_   
_-Murderverse ("With Great Power Comes Great Sorrow" happens here)_   
_-Bad Boy/Girl A.U. (Peter and Marinette are not timid but the bad boy and bad girl of their respective schools)_   
_-Age of Ultron (Based on "Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow")_   
_-Age of Apocalypse (Apocalypse dominated the world and the survivors put up a resistance to try to defeat him)_   
_-Ultimates (Based on Marvel's Ultimate Universe)_   
_-Reverse Roles (Tikki ends up with Peter Parker and Leopardon ends up in Marinette's hands)_   
_-Marco Díaz is Spider-Man (Peter Parker and Marco Díaz exchange places)_   
_-Ben Parker is Spider-Man (The Spider Bracelet ends up in possession of Uncle Ben)_   
_-May Parker is Spider-Ma'am (The Miraculous of Responsibility is owned by Aunt May)_   
_-Harry Osborn is Spider-Man (Peter's best friend is the owner of the powers of Responsibility and Fate)_   
_-Flash Thompson is Spider-Man (This one is pretty obvious... or is it not?)_   
_-Star Butterfly is Spider-Girl? (As you can guess, something strange happened here)_   
_-Dimensional War (Earth is under attack by Mewni and Asgard, can they survive?)_   
_-Traitor Star Butterfly (The former princess Star Butterfly chooses to be an earthling after being banished for not wanting to take sides in a war)_   
_-Amalgamverse (A mix of characters results in something very strange)_   
_-Inverse (Spider-Man is always a hero... except here)_   
_-Miraculous Zombies (Because "Age of Ultron", "Age of Apocalypse", "Dimensional War" and the "Murderverse" are not enough to quench my thirst for blood)_

As you may have noticed, there is a certain universe that managed to put you in this hodgepodge of universes, but it won't be the only one. Soon you will know what other series will join this, for now, I say goodbye and I hope this compensates for having failed you as a writer...


	19. File No. 19.

**THE TRUTH HURTS.**

* * *

(_Evil-Note.- Hehehe, I seriously love taking nice characters who wouldn't hurt a fly without a reason and turning them into twisted murderers, such as Spider-Man and Ladybug. As you can guess, this is a continuation to the Secret File "With great sorrow comes great darkness", this story takes place around a year after Peter Parker convinces Marinette Dupain-Cheng to take revenge against Hawk Moth. Hope you like this AU even more than before)_

* * *

Life had changed drastically for most people in both New York and Paris.

The once-praised Ladybug and the once-controversial Spider-Man were now a team, but unlike the heroes they had grown to know, Spider-Man and Ladybug were completely different to the kind of people they were before.

For example, Spider-Man no longer left notes for the police where he labeled himself as "the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man", and Ladybug's never-ending good mood proved to be gone for good.

But the most radical change they suffered was that they started to act in a way that reminded everyone of the controversially helpful Punisher, as more and more criminals and thugs were found dead, strangled, hung, beaten to a pulp, with their heads twisted or simply thrown off the top of buildings.

Yes, Spider-Man and Ladybug were no longer the happy-go-lucky superheroes that had the rule to not kill anyone, no matter how twisted the criminal was. They were now a couple of brutal murderers who showed no remorse for their actions, but who still held a moral code to keep innocents safe.

And as such, they were now on the wanted lists of all the police corps, militias, agencies, vigilantes, mercenaries and superheroes of the world, including a little group that had been formed shortly after Ladybug's first murder.

Said group was formed specifically to bring an end to Spider-Man and Ladybug's reign of terror, by any means necessary, even if the members of said group were just a bunch of teens, who happened to be acquaintances of the murderous duo.

The members of said group were none other than Alya Césaire, Marinette's best friend who now went under the name Rena Rouge; Adrien Agreste, known as Chat Noir, Ladybug's old partner in crime fighting; and Harry Osborn, Peter Parker's best friend, who was using a battle armor that his father designed and that he had dubbed "the American Son".

Sadly, since they were just kids and they couldn't focus on training as much as Spider-Man and Ladybug did, the antiheroes in formerly-red costumes won almost every single encounter.

It also didn't help that two months after their first strike, Ladybug and Spider-Man obtained some sort of upgrade for their powers, in the form of two symbiotic creatures that they found in a lab. Said symbiotes not only changed their suits but also made them stronger, faster, smarter and much more violent and merciless.

So much that Ladybug's first victim had been her old classmate and former rival, Chloé Bourgeois, whom she killed in front of everyone in the François Dupont College after the blonde girl had made her scaredy classmate, Mylène Haprèle, cry.

Anyway, now things had turned out for the worst, as not only Chat Noir still thought that there was still good in Ladybug and refused to hurt her in any way, believing that it was all Spider-Man's fault, but also he and his teammates were now tightly wrapped in black webbing, all of them without their powers and laying on the floor of the Agreste Mansion's foyer, with Ladybug watching them with a bored and annoyed expression.

\- Please, Ladybug! - Chat Noir begged as he struggled with the webbing that was restraining him. - This isn't you! It's the suit and Spider-Man! They made you turn evil! But you can still change back to who you truly are, there's still good in you!

\- Ha! Change back to being the weak pussy you knew? Not a fucking chance in hell, Chaton. - Ladybug chuckled evilly. - And while you're right about the suit and Spidey, lemme tell you, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to, I love the new me and I am not going to change back to being the weakling who fucked her entire life up just because she was too afraid of doing what she should've done right from the start!

\- Truer words were never said, Lovebug. - Spider-Man chuckled as he walked into the room, dragging two men wrapped up in webbing cocoons behind him. - Could you please give me a hand here?

\- You left me here waiting for ten minutes, do it yourself.

\- Real nice of you, Ladybug... I sure am happy to have you as my protégé and my girl...

\- You should and you are, don't deny it. - She chuckled as she winked at him.

\- That's true... Anyway, hope you guys don't mind my tardiness, it's just that our last guests were a bit of a handful to deal with.

\- Once I get out of this webbing, you're gonna regret ever being born, Spider-Man! - Harry said as he tried to break the webbing.

\- Yeah, yeah, I know, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna change your mind once I show you what I was going to show you.

With that said, Spider-Man fired two weblines at the ceiling and hung the cocoons in front of the heroes, letting them see the battered figures of Gabriel Agreste and Norman Osborn.

\- Told ya it was Agreste, Spidey. - Ladybug chuckled.

\- Shush, honey, let this sink into their minds... - Spider-Man said with a severe expression.

\- I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS, SPIDER-MAN! - Harry and Adrien roared as they struggled harder with their restraints.

\- And to think I had a crush on that blond with a daddy complex... - Ladybug sighed.

\- Hey, we all make bad choices sometimes. - Spider-Man shrugged.

\- Yeah, like thinking you two were heroes! - Alya snapped.

\- True, we're not heroes, we're not deluded idiots who think that scum deserves to be treated like people. Anyway, could you please stay quiet while I show Adrien and Harry something important? I wouldn't want to use my webbing for that.

\- Whatever it is, I bet it's either a lie, a trick or bullshit...

\- Ladybug, please keep her silent while I wake our honor guests up. - Spider-Man said as he put each of his hands over Norman and Gabriel. - Spider Bite!

At the same time Alya's mouth was covered with some tape, a powerful energy shock ran through Gabriel and Norman's bodies, making them open their eyes and scream in agony, thing which made American Son and Chat Noir angrier.

\- Sorry to do this, Rena, but Spidey's right, this is important and you should be quiet, it's a family affair, after all. - Ladybug said while Rena Rouge tried to spontaneously combust her with a furious glare.

\- Thanks, Lovely-bug, now, Normie, Gabe, how nice of you to join us for this little reunion. - Spider-Man said. - Sorry for tying you up and for the rude awakening, but I don't want you to escape and if I'm not mistaken, your suits are for dry-cleaning only.

\- What do you want from us, you criminal?! - Norman asked.

\- Me? Well, I want revenge but that's just as important as what Rena Rouge wants, which by the way, and no offense but it's totally irrelevant. - Spider-Man said nonchalantly. - What really matters is what my Miraculous Lovely-bug, the Cunning Chat Noir and the Heroic American Son want.

\- Why? - Gabriel demanded.

\- Easy, they want revenge and the truth.

\- I couldn't have said it better... - Ladybug hissed.

\- But why us? What do we have to do with all that? - Gabriel asked.

\- Seriously?! Are you really gonna play the innocence card?

\- What the hell are you talking about? - Norman asked.

\- That's it, I'm gonna kill them...

\- Not so fast... - Spider-Man snapped as he fired a web at her foot. - They need to know the truth before their inevitable deaths.

\- You promised me I could kill Agreste!

\- And you will, but first, the revelation.

\- Whatever you two are planning, it's never gonna work, we know you'll be lying! - Adrien snapped.

\- Are you really sure we're the liars here? - Spider-Man asked. - We are the ones who admitted being murderers, the ones who always speak with the truth, the ones who never hide anything...

\- If that were true, your identities would be known by everyone! - Harry snapped. - If that were true, you would've shown your real faces so everyone could know who the fuck are the psychopaths behind your masks!

\- You'll find out soon, after all, my time is running out. - Spider-Man said as he showed his Miraculous to the heroes, letting them see that two of the legs of the spider in it flickered and disappeared.

\- But Spidey... - Ladybug said.

\- We'll have to unmask ourselves once this is over, Lovely-bug, it's for the best. But first, we'll unmask these two lying murderers.

With that said, Spider-Man sharpened the tips of his fingers and slashed the cocoons to shreds, letting the two men fall to the ground. After that, Spider-Man restrained their legs and arms with his webbing, then he pushed both in front of their respective sons with a kick.

\- Don't worry, dad! - American Son and Chat Noir snapped. - We'll get you two out of this! We'll save you!

\- Oh, trust me, you're gonna take your words back in about fifty seconds. - Spider-Man chuckled. - Now, you may be wondering "What the hell are those two fucks doing with my daddy?" Well, funny you think that because your dear fathers fucked our lives up, they killed Ladybug's parents and my aunt and uncle.

\- What do you mean with that?! - Harry asked.

\- I mean this, my dear old friend...

With that said, the last pair of legs on the spider of Spider-Man's Miraculous disappeared, then his black costume flashed with an intense light and after the light died, Harry gasped loudly as tears formed in his eyes due to complete shock and horror.

Right where Spider-Man had stood, Harry found the smiling form of his best friend who had been missing for an entire year. And he couldn't believe it, Peter Parker, the nerd who was kind, friendly and wouldn't ever hurt a fly, was the merciless motherfucker who made him, Adrien and Alya go through hell.

Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

\- This can't be... - Harry said as he shed a tear.

\- What can't be? - Peter asked. - That just because I was a fucking weakling, I couldn't turn into someone who does what needs to be done to make sure that fuckers like your father can't hurt anyone anymore?

\- I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!

\- And I still am, that's why I haven't killed your father yet, because you deserve to know the kind of bastard he is. Look at the wrists of his shirt.

\- Why would I?

\- Because if you don't, I'm gonna have to make you look at them.

\- Do it, then... you've betrayed me already... you can't hurt me anymore...

\- Your friend is quite a whining pussy... - Ladybug snapped.

\- Ladybug, that isn't nice. - Peter snapped. - Now, Harry, shut the fuck up about matters that you can't understand and just set your fucking gaze on the stupid jewels on your father's wrists!

\- Language, Spidey...

\- Marinette!

\- Marinette?! - Adrien asked in shock.

\- Cat's out of the bag, I guess. - Ladybug sighed as she detransformed, shocking Alya and Adrien by showing them that she was their old friend.

\- That's done, so it's time to take these cunts' masks off too. - Spider-Man said as he bent down to grab Norman's wrists. - Now, Harry, what do you see here?

\- Just a lying bastard who betrayed my friendship and tainted Gwen's memoir by becoming a criminal! - Harry snapped.

\- Ok, I'm starting to get tired of your whiny fucker act, so either you cut that crap off or I'm gonna have to hurt you. Now, what do you see in your father's wrists?

\- Nothing.

\- The wrists of his sleeves, Harry, there's something you have to see.

\- His cufflinks, but what about them, traitor?

\- Ah, an excellent question, for you see, those are a Miraculous, just like Adrien's ring, Alya's necklace, Marinette's earrings, my bracelet and Gabe's brooch.

\- You're lying! - Adrien snapped. - My father doesn't have a Miraculous!

\- Neither does mine! - Harry said angrily.

\- You think so? - Marinette chuckled. - Tikki, Leopardon, get them.

Two black blurs flew out of Marinette and Peter's jackets, straight into Norman and Gabriel's clothes, then some noises were heard and a few moments later, two little black creatures, one that seemed like a purple ladybug with dark blue spots and the other similar to a spider with a shiny dark blue ornament on his head, flew out of the businessmen tuxedo jackets, each holding a creature with a similar size to them, but the latter creatures were one that looked like a light purple moth and the other looked like a little goblin with green skin, and a purple hat.

And as soon as the four beings were in plain view, Peter and Marinette smirked as they saw the shock plastered on Adrien and Harry's faces.

\- Hello, Coffee, Nooroo... - Peter smirked.

\- We sure were looking forward to meet you two. - Marinette chuckled.

\- Adrien, you gotta trust me! - Gabriel snapped out of despair. - This is all a trick! I had never...!

\- Shut the fuck up, you lying bastard! - Marinette ordered as she broke one of Gabriel's ribs with a kick. - Grow a pair and tell your son, also known as Chat Noir, that you killed my parents right in front of me just to break my spirit for trying to stop whatever selfish plans you had!

\- You too, Osborn... - Peter hissed. - Tell Harry that you got my aunt and Gwen killed because that would hurt me like nothing else. Tell him that the suit he's using was built to convince him to join your schemes. Tell him the kind of psychopath you really are!

\- I never did anything! - Norman replied.

\- Leopardon, Tikki, take Nooroo and Coffee away from here, we'll deal with them later.

\- Fine, but you owe me a ton of chocolate. - The spider-like creature snapped.

\- I seriously can't believe you never tried anything against Hawk Moth, Nooroo... - The ladybug-like creature said as she and Leopardon flew away.

\- Now, Osborn, Agreste, reveal yourselves! - Marinette demanded.

\- I'm innocent! - Gabriel snapped.

\- I am a respectable businessman... - Norman said.

\- Bullshit! You are a murderer and a criminal! - Peter yelled. - You killed Gwen, you killed aunt May, you killed Captain Stacy, you created villains of the likes of Doctor Octopus and Electro, you created the Goblin Nation, you toyed around with your own son's life, you even killed your wife!

\- FINE! - Norman yelled all of a sudden. - I DID ALL THOSE THINGS! I killed your dear old aunt and your pretty, little girlfriend! I wrecked havoc all over New York without a single hesitation! I built a criminal empire! I tried to kill fucking Tony Stark! I tried to get rid of the Avengers! But you always stood in my fucking way! YOU! Nothing more than a brat! How could you even stay alive after all this time?!

\- That's simple. - Peter grinned. - I am much more than you will ever be, Osborn. Smarter, faster, more agile, stronger and much more good looking.

Peter smiled and stomped on Norman's back hard, then he turned to Harry and Adrien, who were shedding tears of sorrow and shock. He knew that look all too well, he had seen it several times before, on himself, Marinette and several children whose parents got killed by the trash he and Ladybug got rid of on a daily basis.

On the other hand, Marinette just looked impatient and Alya was in complete shock, Peter could only guess that it was too much for her to process. Meanwhile, the two black kwamis flew back into the room.

\- You guys take a few minutes while I set everything else up. - Peter said as he turned to Leopardon. - Webs on.

Almost immediately, Spider-Man was engulfed by a blinding light that gave him his black suit back, then the spider-themed killer smirked at Norman and fired a couple of weblines at one of Harry's armor's gauntlets and Adrien's ring, then he dropped both in front of their respective owners. After that, Spider-Man slashed Harry and Adrien's restraints and smiled at them.

\- You two are free to go now, however, I am 99% sure you guys are not leaving this place until you settle a couple of things with your old men, so I can only say that you can do whatever you want now. - Spider-Man shrugged.

Almost immediately, Harry grabbed the gauntlet and put it on, then he aimed the repulsor blaster on his palm towards Spider-Man as he cried tears of frustration. But instead of reacting, Spider-Man simply smirked and crossed his arms.

\- Are you really gonna shoot me? - Spider-Man chuckled. - C'mon, Harry, we both know you won't. After all, I am not the one who toyed around with your life, who used you to be some sort of puppet... who turned your life, my life and the lives of at least half of New York into a living hell. And above all, I am not the one who killed our friend Gwen.

\- I... - Harry stammered as he gritted his teeth. - No...

With that said, Harry turned his aim at his own father, who immediately glared at him.

\- What the fuck do you think you're doing, Harold? - Norman growled.

\- Shut up, father... - Harry barked as he charged a repulsor blast. - But if you wanna know... I am doing what you have always wanted me to do... Being a man and doing whatever it takes to achieve my goals.

\- Harry, I forbid you to...!

\- YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! - Harry screamed as he kicked his father in the face. - You can not forbid me anything, anymore... I am not a kid... I'm no longer your puppet and there are no strings on me anymore...

\- Harry, don't you da...

Before Norman could even finish his sentence, Harry fired a repulsor blast to his father's back, then he roared angrily and lunged at him to kick him in the face, after that he made his father roll on his back and started to punch him as hard as he could with his suit's gauntlet, easily disfiguring his face.

After Norman's face was completely unrecognizable and that Harry could no longer feel his breathing, the boy fired a powerful blast that blew his father's head to pieces, splattering pieces of his skull and charred rests of brain mass, blood, skin and hair, all over the place, then he walked a few paces away from his father's corpse, fell to his knees and looked at the ground as Spider-Man walked up to him and knelt down to hug his old friend.

\- I'm so sorry for everything I had to make you go through... - Peter said.

\- Don't... it was necessary... - Harry sobbed.

\- It really was... - Adrien hissed as he put on his ring, making Plagg reappear. - Tell me, father... what else have you hidden from me?

\- That's easy, Goldilocks. - Marinette said as she fed her kwami. - He tried to force your mother to stop using her Miraculous, which eventually led to her untimely death, he killed the actual owner of the Moth Miraculous and used it to wreak havoc as Hawk Moth, which includes using almost everyone in Paris as a puppet, even our friends and family, and most importantly, killing my parents.

Adrien growled and then glared at his father, showing a deep hatred as Marinette's words sank into his mind. After that, the blond hero clenched his fists and growled:

\- Claws out...

Adrien was engulfed by a flash of blinding light, after which he stood in front of his father with his Chat Noir costume, twirling his staff with one hand and a death glare that made Gabriel cower in fear.

\- Please, Adrien! Y-you gotta understand! I-I only did those things because...! - Gabriel stammered.

\- SHUT UP! - Chat Noir roared. - I don't care what your reasons were, father... You not only actively tried to kill me but also ruined Marinette's life, put all of Paris at risk, lied to me and controlled even the slightest part of my life up until now, belittled others and, worst of all, destroyed our family...

\- I only wanted what was best for...

\- I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP! - Chat Noir roared even angrier as he hit his father's face with his staff. - As I was saying, you are nothing but a coward, a criminal and an asshole... As such, you should be exterminated, so that you won't be able to hurt anyone, anymore...

In that second, Gabriel started to struggle with his restraints, trying effortlessly to break them as Spider-Man and Ladybug just chuckled at his pathetic attempts to save his miserable life.

\- But I won't kill you. - Adrien declared as he sighed.

\- Y-you won't...? - Gabriel stammered.

\- No.

\- Thank you! I... I swear I'll make it up to you somehow! To all of you...!

\- Stop. When I said I wasn't going to kill you, it was because unlike you, I don't kill my family. - Chat Noir snapped. - So yeah, I'm not gonna kill you... She will.

With that said, Chat Noir gestured at Marinette and walked away as the former designer cracked her knuckles and smirked evilly at the terrified businessman, taking slow and short paces to get closer to him.

Gabriel screamed in terror as he saw the burning hellish hatred that Marinette's gaze set upon him, then he tried to roll on the ground to get as far away as possible from the murderous girl, only for the latter to rush at him and bust another one of his ribs with a powerful kick.

\- Revenge is so underestimated... IT. FEELS. AWESOME! - Marinette yelled in ecstasy as she punctuated the last three words with a kick to Gabriel's ribs. - You once said I was weak, and though you were right, I am no longer the girl you faced...

\- P-please... - Gabriel muttered as he bled internally.

\- Begging for your pathetic life already? That's sad, you haven't even given me the chance to break you.

With that said, Marinette picked Gabriel up effortlessly and slammed him against a table, breaking the object in half as well as a couple of Gabriel's bones.

Then the killer girl grabbed him by the hair and threw him against a column, dislocating his shoulders and making him scream in agony.

\- It's amazing, isn't it? - Spider-Man chuckled. - The symbiotes still work, even if we're detransformed. I bet in Marinette's current state, she could easily kick Captain America's ass.

\- Hell yeah, I could! - Marinette snapped as she walked up to Gabriel. - Now, you stupid maggot, who's the weak child? Are you regretting ever crossing me? I bet you are, it's a shame you can't do anything about it.

\- P-please! I beg of you!... Let me live! - Gabriel snapped in despair.

\- After all you've done, you still dare to beg for mercy when you showed no one such a thing? - Alya let out all of a sudden while Adrien set her free. - Chat Noir is right... I can't believe what I'm gonna say but... Kill him, Marinette.

\- Ok, that does surprise me, why are you supporting me now? - Marinette asked.

\- Your current self is nobody's fault but his, he turned you into this, he killed your family, used me and half of Paris as puppets, he destroyed several parts of the city... It's about damn time karma caught up with him.

\- Same goes for my father, this is the result of their actions. - Harry said as he walked up to his armor. - Get rid of that scumbag.

Marinette grinned even more, then he turned to the bloody squirming mass that was Gabriel Agreste and picked him up again, only this time, she slammed his back against her knee, bending his spine in an unnatural angle that rendered his legs completely useless. After letting Gabriel fall to the ground, Marinette transformed into Ladybug and squatted to look at him with a deranged grin.

\- Now you understand the HUGE fuck up you committed when you touched my family. - Ladybug grinned. - Anyway, your suffering will end soon, but first, I wanna play with you a little more.

With that said, Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and wrapped it around Gabriel's neck to hung him from the ceiling again, then as he squirmed like a fish that had been pulled out of the water, Ladybug started to use him as a punching bag, enjoying the feeling of his remaining ribs breaking in half and how easily she could turn his flesh into a bloody pulp.

After 20 excruciating seconds, Ladybug released Gabriel and looked at her handiwork, smirking evilly as she heard him sobbing and begging.

\- What was that again? - Ladybug asked as she leaned in to listen to Gabriel's begs.

\- J-just... k-kill me... p-please... - Gabriel said as he tried to breathe.

\- Do as he says, Mari. - Spider-Man said. - Not because he begs you to, but because you've done it, you're even.

\- No! He deserves to be tortured to death!

\- Please, Marinette... You said you wanted him dead and to pay for what he did. You took his son away from him, that's the only thing he actually cared about. - Alya said.

\- Not really, Alya... - Adrien sighed.

\- You see?! I am not gonna kill him yet, he has to suffer even more...

\- Marinette! - Spider-Man snapped. - We've been through this before, if we let ourselves be blinded by rage, we won't be any different from them.

Marinette let out a frustrated roar, which made her turn to Spider-Man, who was glaring at her. Then she sighed and looked at Gabriel, who was breathing heavily. Then she sighed and knelt down next to him, grabbed his head and twisted it completely, but since she wasn't satisfied with her revenge, she ripped Gabriel's head and threw it away.

As Gabriel Agreste's blood created a puddle on the floor, Marinette let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

\- It's done... - Marinette whispered.

\- Not really. - Peter said as he took off his mask.

\- Indeed... - Harry said as he called the rest of his armor with his hand.

\- There are tons of other criminals like these two. They must be stopped. - Chat Noir said as he walked up to Spider-Man. - Please... guide us through the path you and Ladybug took...

\- What do you mean, Goldilocks? - Ladybug asked.

\- What he means is that in our efforts to be heroes, we never realized that two psychopaths were right in front of us. - Alya said as she grabbed her Miraculous. - You two weren't fooled like us, we want to learn the true path to justice.

\- The Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four... they're not a solution, they're barely a calming balm. - Harry said as his mask lowered on his face. - You two are like a medicine with a horrible taste. It's hard to swallow but it cures the disease.

\- The true way to stop psychos like my father and Norman Osborn is to simply get rid of them, they won't change, they'll always be the scum that they have always been. - Chat Noir said.

\- You all realize that once you take this path, you're never going to leave it, right? - Spider-Man said. - This is no game, this isn't a walk in the park. Though Ladybug and I had a long streak of victories, we also had a number of defeats, and not just that, we also were too close to death.

\- We realize that, and we'll take the risk. - Alya snapped as she clenched her fists. - Trixx, let's pounce!

In that second, Alya was engulfed by a blinding light which turned her clothes into her Rena Rouge outfit. Then she, Chat Noir and American Son knelt in front of Spider-Man and Ladybug with their eyes closed and their heads down.

\- Please, show us the true path to justice and peace. - The trio said.

\- Get up and cut the knight-ish bullshit... - Spider-Man sighed.

\- First rule is: You are not subordinates, none of us is, we're equal. - Ladybug snapped.

\- Second rule: If you hurt an innocent on purpose without having a hell of a good reason to do so, like saving someone's life, consider yourselves dead because Ladybug and I will kill you.

\- Third rule: Criminals deserve no mercy, no matter what. If we find out, and we will find out, that you let a criminal live, you might as well kill yourselves because what I did to Gabriel Agreste will look like cuddles compared to what I will do to that traitor.

\- Fourth rule: If any "hero" tries to stop you from killing scum, he or she is a traitor to justice, so he or she deserves an equal treatment to the criminals they're helping.

\- Fifth rule: You betray us, you're dead, even if we die before.

\- Sixth rule: If you can't beat someone, call for backup, don't be stupid enough to try to impress us. You're no good if you're dead.

\- Seventh and last rule: Anything we say is an order, for example if we tell you to retreat, either you do it or we beat you up until you do it. However, this rule will stop once your training is complete. - Ladybug snapped. - And as bonus rule for our dear Chaton; Spidey is my boyfriend, so no flirting from now on, Chat Noir.

\- Got it. - Chat Noir sighed.

\- Alright then, Rena, you still have your old Ladyblog? - Spider-Man asked.

\- Yes, but it's full of insults against you two. - Rena Rouge admitted.

\- Figures, well, wanna use it for something useful?

\- What do you have in mind? - American Son asked.

\- An announcement and a few revelations, but don't worry, nobody outside these walls will know our identities... other than those who already do...

\- So... what are we going to do after that? - Chat Noir asked.

\- Well, the Kingpin's still doing naughty things in many boroughs on New York, Doctor Octopus is still at large and there are several things going on in a few towns here and there. - Ladybug said. - So, who wants to go teach the bad guys a real lesson?


	20. File No. 20.

**EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES.**

* * *

_(An hour after "The spider, the widow and the hawk")_

* * *

Peter Parker woke up with a headache.

It wasn't very painful, but it was painful enough to make him uncomfortable and make him moan.

Little by little, the hero opened his eyes, noticing that there was a lamp lit above him, which was lowering its intensity as he opened his eyes, as if it were programmed to not hurt his eyes.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the lamp, the teenager could see that he was in a room full of computers, screens and other devices. However, the most alarming of all that was that inside the room there were Captain America, Iron Man, the Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, Black Panther, Ant-Man and Thor too.

\- The readings of his DNA are confusing. - Ant-Man said. - He's not a mutant, he's not even a mutate... At least not a common one.

\- Well, he's young. - The Wasp said. - And it's incredible that he outsmarted you and Natasha, Clint.

\- Cupid has always been a weakling. - Hulk chuckled.

\- Shut up, Jade Jaws. - Hawkeye snapped. - Although I must admit that the boy is good, I would've caught him eventually.

\- Probably not, according to the scans, Spider-Man has a physical resistance even greater than that of Captain America. Even on your scooter, he could have run away from you.

Being guided by his instinct, Spider-Man jumped up and stuck to the roof, attracting the attention of all the Avengers, who immediately stood in combat stance to contain the bearer of the Spider Bracelet.

\- Calm down, son. - Captain America said while he kept his guard up. - We're not going to hurt you.

\- We just want to ask you some questions. - Iron Man said.

\- Although if you wish to fight, I shall gladly accept the challenge. - Thor said as he raised his hammer.

\- I don't wanna fight. - Said Spider-Man. - I just want to go home.

\- You will as soon as we know who you are and what you really are. - Iron Man said sternly. - For some reason, not even Hulk could take off your mask.

\- I already told you, Tony, it's because his powers come from a magic source. - Said Black Panther. - To be precise, they come from his bracelet.

At that time, Spider-Man looked at his left wrist and got worried, because Madame Web had warned him that his identity had to stay a secret, and even more the existence of the Miraculouses, which was already difficult with the heroes of France and their enemy, who spoke about the Miraculouses to the four winds without thinking twice.

\- What kind of magic is he using, T'Challa? - Thor asked.

\- I am not sure, but I have heard and read stories about mystical gems that have existed since even before the Mantle of the Black Panther, which gave various powers of animals to their bearers. - T'Challa said. - If I am not mistaken, they were called Miraculous.

"Fuck..." Spider-Man thought.

\- Whatever it is, get down here, kid, or I'll bring you down again. - Said the Black Widow.

\- Natasha, shut up. - Said the Wasp before she shrunk and flew towards Spider-Man. - Calm down, nobody will do anything to you, I'll cover your back.

\- I can't stay... my aunt must be worried about me. - Spider-Man whispered.

\- I already planned an alibi for you, boy. - Said Ant-Man's voice as he flew next to Wasp. - Let's go down and talk like civilized people.

\- Or if it makes you feel more comfortable, we could stay here and chat like bugs. - Wasp chuckled.

Spider-Man couldn't help but chuckle, which made the Wasp smile.

\- Are you already somewhat calmer? - Janet asked.

\- Somewhat. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Well, follow me, I won't let anyone hurt you.

With that said, Spider-Man nodded and sighed, then fired a webbing strand and began to descend, staying head-down until he got close to the ground, where he let go of the strand and fell to his feet in front of the Avengers.

A few seconds later, Ant-Man and Wasp returned to normal, both staying by Spider-Man's sides.

\- Well, what do you need to know? - Said Spider-Man in a courage fit.

\- Who are you? DNA analysis and facial scans don't give any results, and somehow, your mask prevents us from knowing how your face is using x-rays. - Iron Man said.

"It's probably because my DNA mixes with Leopardon's." Thought Peter. "Surely that's why when I transform and take the suit off, I still have my powers. As for the mask, that must be some mystical protection to keep my identity a secret."

\- I can't say it. - Said Spider-Man.

\- Why not? - Hawkeye asked.

\- Clint, he's a child, he must be worried that something bad will happen to his family if someone finds out his identity. - Wasp said.

\- I'm not a child... - Spider-Man let out under his breath.

\- Then tell us, why did you throw that criminal out of that abandoned warehouse? - Captain America asked.

\- I didn't kill him. - Spider-Man sighed. - I mean... I did want to do it. I was furious with him, he deserved to die but... I'm nobody to choose if he got to live or not. I wanted to get away but when I did, he tried to shoot me, I took the gun from him and dislocated his wrist so he couldn't take it again, then he tripped over a pipe. I tried to save him but I couldn't.

\- I think you let him die. - Said the Black Widow.

\- I know he's sincere, I can't see his true face, but I know it's the truth. - Captain America nodded.

\- Maybe it is not a good idea to give him the benefit of the doubt so easily, Captain. - Thor let out.

\- He's just a kid, he doesn't have the guts. - Hulk said.

\- Stop calling me kid! - Spider-Man snapped.

\- Shut up and let the adults talk quietly. - Hawkeye snapped.

\- Enough. - Captain America snapped. - There is an easier way to find out if Spider-Man is telling the truth. JARVIS, is the boy lying?

\- According to the scanners, he is telling the truth. - Answered the AI of the mansion.

\- Or at least he thinks he does. - Iron Man said before he shrugged. - But if Cap trusts him, I think I do too.

\- Well, I don't. - Hawkeye snapped.

\- You only say it because he kicked your and Nat's butts. - Wasp laughed. - I think he's a reliable boy.

\- I think you forgot all the disasters he has caused. - Black Widow pointed out.

\- As if you were any different, Natasha. - Ant-Man snapped.

\- Pym is right, you almost kill several innocents for trying to take the child to S.H.I.E.L.D. - Thor said.

\- It was my mission.

\- That does not give you the right to put lives at risk. - Black Panther snapped.

\- We agree that Natasha is a bitch, now, as for the child, what will we do? - Clint asked before receiving a punch from Natasha.

The Avengers stared at Spider-Man for a moment, then the Wasp approached the young hero and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Honestly, the streets are crowded with criminals and since we are usually very busy saving the world from major threats, we usually forget the small criminals. - The Wasp said. - So I say we let him go, we have no proof that he's a bad guy.

\- Wasp ... - Ant-Man sighed.

\- I'm serious, and if someone says something against him, will have to fight with me.

With that said, Wasp loaded her stingers and aimed against each of her teammates, until Spider-Man distracted her by placing her hand on Janet's shoulder.

\- Why are you helping me? - Asked Spider-Man.

\- We bugs have to watch each other's backs, right? - Wasp chuckled. - Besides, Cap already said it, you're not a threat, you're a hero and I trust you, boy, I know you won't disappoint me.

\- I hope so...

\- I hate to admit it but if JARVIS, Cap and Jan think you are trustworthy, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. - Iron Man said while he watched a couple of holograms of Spider-Man's actions. - And you have potential, maybe in the future, with enough training and a good guide, you'll become an Avenger.

\- You definitely need a lot of training, son. - Captain America said. - But I think I can help you with that, if you ever swing around here and if we both have spare time.

\- Are you serious?! - Said Spider-Man with surprise and joy.

\- Sure, I'll help you out too. - Wasp said.

\- And if you do not mind, I would like to learn more about Miraculouses. - Said Black Panther. - In return, I could help you train in combat as well.

\- Am I the only one with some common sense here? - Hawkeye asked. - He's a child, we can't let him walk around with magical powers without supervision.

\- You speak as if you were his mother, Cupid. - Hulk grunted with a smile. - I bet it's because he kicked your ass despite being a child without training.

\- Shut up, Jade Jaws!

\- It definitely hurt your ego, isn't it? - Iron Man chuckled.

\- Yeah, I mean, you scrub us in our faces almost every week that you saved the team twice, but our young friend just swings by and, if Natasha wasn't such an unscrupulous woman, he would've escaped and you two wouldn't have been able to stop him. - Janet laughed.

\- You have no idea how much I hate you all... - Clint growled through gritted teeth.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, then followed her former teammate out of the room, while everyone returned their attention to Spider-Man.

\- You're very puny, kid, but I must admit that you know how to smash. - Hulk growled as he saw a hologram of Spider-Man destroying the front of a car by falling on it.

\- Thanks... I guess... - Said Spider-Man.

Hulk chuckled slightly, then walked over to the boy and patted him on the back, which left Spider-Man quite sore, then the green giant walked silently to the exit.

\- Congratulations. - Thor said. - Hulk is just that kind with people he actually likes.

\- I'd just wish his kindness was less painful... - Spider-Man said while he rubbed his shoulder.

\- That'll make you stronger, kid. - Hulk snapped with a chuckle as he left the room.

\- Well, I think it's time for you to go home, kid... - Janet said. - Sorry, I mean, Spider-Man.

\- Ok, now you're definitely my favorite Avenger, Wasp. - Spider-Man said with a smile.

\- Aww, and you're my favorite vigilante, Spidey. - The Wasp said while she ruffled Spider-Man's hair.

\- Ok, ok, enough. - Iron Man said. - It's time to go, kid. We'll be in touch.

With that said, Iron Man handed a blank card to Spider-Man, who looked at it with confusion.

\- What's this? - Asked Spider-Man.

\- A communicator, similar to the Avenger IDs, but don't even think for a second that this makes you an Avenger, you still need a lot of training. It's just to stay in touch.

\- Understood, Mr. Stark...

\- Well, Hank, escort the boy out of the mansion, we already have what we wanted to know... at least in part.

\- Sure, follow me, kid. - Hank said as he shrunk and hopped over a flying ant.

Without saying anything else, Spider-Man nodded to the Avengers and followed Ant-Man, while the Earth's Mightiest Heroes looked at him.

\- Do you think it is a good idea? - Asked Black Panther.

\- The boy has the spirit and heart of a warrior, but he does not seem to be ready for anything other than petty criminals. - Thor said.

\- I think he's ready for anything. - Wasp said. - I mean, everyone knows about him since just a couple of weeks ago and he almost managed to best one of the best agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and an Avenger, at the same time.

\- I know that one day, he'll be the best of all of us. - Captain America said.

\- You give it a lot of merits. - Said Iron Man. - He has potential, but he needs a lot of training. Maybe he'll become an Avenger, but for the moment, I guess Manhattan and its citizens can sleep in peace, the boy's not a threat as Jameson said. JARVIS, put him on the list.

\- In which one, sir? - Asked the AI.

\- The New Avengers Initiative.


	21. File No. 21.

**THE SPIDER, THE WIDOW AND THE HAWK.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in New York City. Despite being the center of the world in problems with supervillains, that day had been pretty quiet.

There were no incidents that the Punisher or Daredevil had to calm their way, there were no problems that the Heroes for Hired were hired to solve, there were no problems with mutants in which the X-Men had to intervene, and above all, there were no plans of conquest or global destruction that could've required the immediate appearance of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers.

However, there were a few wrongdoers who tried to cause trouble for the citizens, but for the good fortune of some and the bad luck of others, their Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man had managed to stop them.

And since it was almost 10 pm, the young hero who was secretly Peter Parker was swinging towards his Aunt May's home, to rest after an arduous day as a superhero photographer, freshman student and masked vigilante.

It was true that no one knew exactly what to think about the wall-crawler, because he had literally appeared from one moment to another and had passed very quickly from being a simple delinquent who had stolen an ATM, to being the champion of a semi-professional wrestling group. Not long after that, he was labeled as a criminal linked to the death of Ben Parker's killer, to finally become a defender of the innocent, but now they were all divided among those who agreed with J. Jonah Jameson on thinking that Spider-Man was a masked menace and those who believed that he was a hero.

But no matter what, Peter Parker knew that he was a hero, or that at least he tried to be one with everything he had because he wanted to avoid failing someone he loved again.

All thanks to his immaturity and his ingenuity.

With great power comes great responsibility.

Those were the last words he had exchanged with his uncle Ben, a motto that had been burned into his mind and with which he guided his actions.

Within his mind, Peter knew that he still needed a lot to be called a true hero, but at least one couldn't say he didn't try with all he had.

And while the young man stayed on his way to go home, after an arduous day of studies, photographs and captures of criminals, the masked vigilante was watched behind a giant banner of the Daily Bugle by a man who wore a curious purple suit, who carried a quiver full of arrows and a bow, and who was riding some kind of flying scooter.

\- There's your target, Iron Man. - Said the man with the bow and arrows. - I don't know what worries you, he's just a child.

\- A child who, according to reports, can lift a bus, climb the walls as if he were an insect and weave webs proportionally as strong as normal ones. Not to mention that he's involved in the robbery of an ATM and the murder of a petty thief. - Said the voice of Iron Man through a communicator in the ear of the man in the purple suit.

\- You worry about nothing, Stark.

\- I don't, Clint, keep in mind that he changed from being a juvenile delinquent to being a vigilante in the span of six weeks.

\- Stark, he's a teenager, they change their mind more times than they change their underwear.

\- Then everything is even worse, we can't let a teenager be around fixing and/or causing disasters whenever he pleases.

\- As you wish, tin-man, I'll take him to the Mansion... or at least 80% of it.

\- This is serious, Hawkeye, do not overdo it, just knock him out and bring him in.

Hawkeye just chuckled and ignited his flying scooter, then flew after Spider-Man, believing he could take him by surprise without any problem.

However, as soon as he was close enough, Spider-Man's spider-sense activated and made him turn his eyes slightly to look over his shoulder and let out a gasp when he noticed the archer following him, so the young wall-crawler increased the speed of his swings to try to lose his pursuer.

As soon as he noticed that, Hawkeye sighed heavily and increased the speed of his scooter to reach his target, at the same time he prepared his bow to shoot a capture arrow at the teenage hero.

However, just at the moment he fired and prepared to smile seeing the boy fall, the arachnid hero simply made a pirouette in the air and dodged the arrow with alarming ease.

Immediately after, Hawkeye frowned and growled in frustration, then took two more arrows and shot them at Spider-Man, obtaining the same result.

\- This isn't possible! - Hawkeye said. - I never miss!

\- There's always a first time for everything, old man! - Shouted Spider-Man with a laugh.

At the boy's reply, Hawkeye had a twitch in his eye.

\- That's it! I don't care what Iron Man says! That brat dies tonight! - Hawkeye said as he changed the configuration of his arrows from stun to kill.

On the other hand, well hidden in the shadows, Spider-Man saw Hawkeye pass in front of him, noticing the expression of murderous fury on the face of the Avenger, which made him feel a little worried, as if Hawkeye was one of the less acknowledged Avengers, he was more than certain that he wasn't part of the team just for the sake of it.

\- Alright, I have to find a place to detransform and then I'll make up another excuse for my aunt May to not ground me for being late again. - Peter said to himself. - Though... why the hell did Hawkeye try to catch me?

\- Why don't you ask Clint yourself after Fury interrogates you? - Said a female voice with a Russian accent, a few moments after Spider-Man's spider-sense went off.

At that moment, Spider-Man jumped from the shadows upwards, managing to evade a series of shots with relative ease, then his spider-sense went off again and he barely managed to dodge an explosive arrow from Hawkeye.

Faced with the situation, Spider-Man stood in combat stance while he faced Hawkeye and a beautiful red-haired woman who wore a skintight black jumpsuit, golden bracelets and a black belt that had a red hourglass in the buckle.

\- Thanks for helping me find the insect, Nat, but I saw him first, he's mine. - Hawkeye said while he prepared several arrows.

\- I do not think so, Clint, the boy is coming with me. - Black Widow snapped.

\- I'm sorry, but the boy will only go to his home, so move. - Spider-Man snapped.

\- Don't dream of it, kid, you're too dangerous to walk around without supervision. - Black Widow and Hawkeye said in unison.

\- Why does everyone think I'm a kid?!

\- Shut up and surrender, and I may not hurt you! - Hawkeye said.

\- I don't think so...

With that said, Spider-Man jumped back as he shot several webbing balls at Hawkeye and Black Widow, causing the spy and the Avenger to roll on the ground to dodge the arachnid hero's attack.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man jumped from the roof of the building and began to swing as fast as he could, in an attempt to escape from his pursuers.

On the other hand, Hawkeye jumped from the roof where they were and landed on his flying scooter, then turned it on and started chasing Spider-Man, while the Black Widow did the same, using her S.H.I.E.L.D. devices and her acrobatic skills to stay close to the Avenger and the vigilante.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man managed to gain enough distance between himself and his pursuers, which caused the wall-crawler to let out a laugh of victory, which was quickly silenced by a tingle on the back of his neck. Reacting instinctively to his spider-sense again, Spider-Man made a sharp turn in a corner and dodged a shower of stun arrows from Hawkeye, which made the boy swallow with difficulty.

\- Isn't that guy supposed to have no powers and shouldn't be so dangerous?! -Spider-Man snapped for himself.

Suddenly, Spider-Man felt another tinge in his neck, this time much more painful, which urged him to look forward. However, this time the young Queens hero had no chance to dodge Black Widow, who lunged at him and knocked him down, making him fall gracelessly into a dumpster while she landed nimbly with a pirouette on the ground.

\- You're good, child, I'll give you that, but you're not as good as we are. - The Black Widow said while she aimed her stingers at the dumpster. - Surrender and I will not hurt you anymore.

However, Spider-Man didn't respond, the boy simply growled in frustration inside the dumpster and began to think of a way to get out of there without being hit by Black Widow's stingers.

On the other hand, Black Widow was getting impatient, the boy was much rougher than she would have believed and seemed smart enough to take advantage of his speed and agility to escape from far more experienced fighters like her and Clint.

And speaking of Clint, the archer came to the alley where the Widow and Spider-Man were, then jumped from his flying scooter and landed with acrobatics as he grabbed his bow and a stun arrow, which he aimed at Natasha.

\- What do you think you're doing, Clint? - Natasha asked.

\- I have a mission, Nat, it's nothing personal. - Clint said.

\- This is because of what I did to you during the HYDRA affair, isn't it?

\- Ok, I'll admit it, a little, yes.

\- You're a jerk.

\- And you're a complete hypocrite.

At that time, Spider-Man came out of the dumpster with a powerful jump, while he shot several webbing balls against his attackers, managing to stick them to the ground, only this time, the substance was much more viscous and sticky than before.

After that, the wall-crawler adhered to a wall and propelled himself to the parallel wall, repeating the process until he reached the roof of a building, while the Black Widow and Hawkeye struggled with the webbing that held them together to the ground.

Using an acid arrow and a combat knife, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov managed to free themselves from the bonds that the young vigilante had put on them, then proceeded to resume the pursuit, having to use the barely notorious weblines that the boy was leaving in his path.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was swinging as fast as he could. He was already very nervous, because most likely due to his small confrontation with Hawkeye and Black Widow, his name was already on the criminal list of both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, something with which, being the simple teenager he was, could secure a cell inside any of the prisons of the world for him... or a grave.

Inside his mind, everything was in chaos, because while a part of him told him to flee and try to escape from his pursuers, two others told him to stop and surrender to not worsen his situation, only that these parts didn't agree in who he should surrender to, if to Hawkeye and the Avengers or Black Widow and S.H.I.E.L.D.

Meanwhile, Black Widow had already been fed up with the fact that the boy had managed to elude her and make her look like a rookie several times already, and worse than that, he had also managed to escape from her former partner and current Avenger, Hawkeye; therefore, Natasha began to think of a way to slow down the teen's pace or distract him long enough to knock him out and take him away, before Hawkeye could get him.

After a few moments, she managed to get an idea, although it was against everything she believed, she knew that the boy could handle what she was about to do. Without thinking twice, Black Widow threw a couple of devices at strategic points of an ad and these detonated, knocking down the ad and causing it to fall to the bystanders in the city.

Shortly before the detonation of the explosives, Spider-Man felt that his spider-sense had gone off, so he took an acrobatic turn in the air to see what had alerted him and let out a gasp when he saw a billboard explode. As he saw this, Spider-Man and Hawkeye opened their eyes widely and hurried to try to stop the debris and save the people.

Hawkeye fired several capture arrows and created a net that retained some of the debris, while Spider-Man wove another net, which stopped almost all the rest of the debris. However, civilians were still in danger, so Spider-Man plummeted and lunged at them, while Hawkeye shot explosive arrows at the debris, making them less than gravel and dust.

On the other hand, Spider-Man swung quickly and managed to get a man who was distracted with his phone off the path of a beam, then let him down and jumped back to where the debris fell. Using his webs, Spider-Man pulled a group of teenagers away from a pile of plastic and metal that could've crushed them, and left them somewhat sore from the pull and the fall, but safe. Finally, he ran to a woman, who was carrying her son in her arms, and tackled her out of danger.

Finally, Spider-Man stood up and looked back, noting that all the other civilians had been able to get to safety, but his relief was replaced by surprise, which quickly turned into a wave of huge anger and frustration when the woman slapped him to then spit in his face.

\- Stay away from me and my son, masked menace! - The woman snapped before walking away with an air of indignation. - I'm pretty darn sure all this is your fault!

\- Yeah, you don't have to thank me for saving your and your son's lives... - Spider-Man sighed as he wiped his face.

Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider-sense went off, but he couldn't react in time before feeling 20,000 volts of electricity running through his body, causing everything to turn black for him.

While some people gasped when they saw the young hero fall to the ground unconscious, a beautiful woman with reddish-orange hair and a skintight black jumpsuit walked from the rubble towards the teenager.

\- "You're good, kid." - Said Black Widow in Russian. - But I'm better.

However, before she could even bend over to pick up the boy, an arrow hit her in the back, knocking her unconscious with 10,000 volts of electricity.

\- Sorry, Nat. - Hawkeye said as he landed his flying scooter. - But even if I don't like the boy, I won't let S.H.I.E.L.D. put its hands on it. And about the arrow... you owed me one for making me get imprisoned in the Vault.

With that said, the Archer Avenger picked up Spider-Man and Black Widow, placed them on his scooter and flew away heading to the Avengers Mansion.


	22. File No. 22.

**THE DEVIL OF HELL'S KITCHEN.**

* * *

The borough of Clinton, better known as Hell's Kitchen, wasn't a neighborhood that Peter Parker frequented very often.

Its reputation as a troubled and crime-ridden place used to be kind of short, and that's why Peter used to stay away from it, preferring to stay in Forest Hills, Harlem, or just about any other borough but that one. However that night, Peter Parker was in Hell's Kitchen, clad in his Spider-Man suit and watching a couple of criminals, who were waiting for an unknown cargo for a mysterious New York crimelord, a man who was only known as "the Kingpin."

A couple of weeks ago, the young wall-crawler had had an encounter with a gang, which was in a meeting with a couple of criminal groups known as the Maggia and the Hand, which Spider-Man didn't know much about, only that they had armament and enough men to face other dreaded organizations like HYDRA and A.I.M.

After he had ruined some sort of deal, things had begun to turn black, apparently, the young hero had started a gang war, but fortunately, people like the Heroes for Hire, the Punisher, Deadpool at some level, himself and a guy who was known as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, had managed to keep things from escalating too much.

However, because the five New York crimelords were against each other, to avoid further disasters, Spider-Man knew that he and the others had to take down the leaders of all the gangs so that S.H.I.E.L.D. could intervene and finish with the rest of the organizations. And since the Heroes for Hire were after the Hand, the Punisher and Jessica Jones were after another criminal known as Tombstone, Deadpool was taking care of the Maggia because someone had hired him for that task; Peter had set himself to go after the Kingpin and defeat him, although of course, being only a 15-year-old teenager, it was quite difficult and if he failed, he had too much to lose.

For the moment, the young superhero was on the roof of a building, watching a group of criminals linked to the Kingpin, who were waiting for a cargo for his boss in an alley. And since the criminals were heavily armed, Spider-Man knew that the cargo was probably very valuable and that they expected someone (be it the Hand, the Maggia, the cops or any of the vigilantes) to show up.

Given the situation, the teen began to analyze in detail the scene and his opponents, trying to find a scenario where neither he, much less a civilian, could get wounded.

To his bad luck, because his Spider-Sense hadn't stopped tingling due to his proximity to the criminals, Peter didn't notice when it warned him that there was another guest at the party that was going to unleash in that alley.

At that time, Spider-Man began to slowly and carefully crawl down the wall, trying to stay in the dark so that the criminals couldn't easily spot his colorful attire, however just before he could press on the attack, someone else went ahead of him.

A man dressed in a strange suit, that even with the dim lights of the alley, was noticeable that was red with black details, came out practically out of nowhere and attacked two of the Kingpin's men, alerting the others. However, the most impressive thing about the newcomer was that he was just as agile and fast as Spider-Man, however, unlike Peter, the man in the red and black suit knew how to fight, and not just threw punches with grace and agility.

\- It's him! - Shouted one of the criminals while he tried to shoot at the newcomer.

\- The insect? - Asked another while he tried the same as the first.

\- No, you idiot, someone worse.

"Worse than me, huh?" Thought Spider-Man. "We'll see about that."

With that said, the arachnid hero jumped on the truck in which the criminals had appeared, catching their attention and scaring them for a moment.

\- Hey guys. - Spider-Man chuckled. - I'm sorry to drop unannounced, but I think my invitation got lost in the mail.

\- Get rid of him! - Roared one of the criminals.

Before the criminals could shoot, a webline and some kind of metal rope, snatched off the guns from the Kingpin's men's hands. After that, the unknown man in red and black suit and the wall-crawler began to attack the criminals, leaving each one of them unconscious.

A few moments later, a truck appeared at the other end of the alley and when they saw the two vigilantes in red suits, tried to turn back, but Spider-Man jumped in their direction to stop them.

However, the wall-crawler soon felt a tingling sensation in the back of his neck and he saw how some sort of baton was thrown against the windshield of the newcomer truck, and it broke it, hitting the driver and causing the driver to turn the steering wheel enough so that the vehicle would end up crashing into a wall.

Spider-Man fell on the ground and rolled, then felt a tingling on the back of his neck, which prompted him to jump at the nearest wall, evading a series of shots at him.

After that, Spider-Man jumped back onto the ground and used several weblines to disarm the criminals inside the van, then the guy in the red and black suit entered the vehicle and knocked out almost all the passengers. Except one, whom he threw out of the truck. The criminal tried to pull a gun out of his pocket, but the attacker in red and black suit's baton hit him in the hand and made him drop it, then Spider-Man wrapped him in webbing and the guy in the red and black suit walked up to the criminal, dragged him into the light and slammed him into the wall, revealing Spider-Man and the criminal that he was the infamous Devil of Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil.

\- What were you waiting for? - Daredevil demanded.

\- I'll never tell you! - Said the criminal.

\- You can talk now or you will have to learn to fly...

\- You can go to hell because you can't fly!

\- And you neither, asshole.

With that said, Daredevil grabbed his baton and pressed a button on it, causing the top to release a grappling hook that was shot at the rooftop of one of the buildings, creating a rope, which almost immediately retracted and pulled the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and the criminal to the roof, which caused Spider-Man to follow them.

As soon as Spider-Man reached the roof where they were, he let out a gasp when he saw Daredevil holding the criminal staggering on the edge of the building.

\- Hey, don't you think...? - Spider-Man tried to say.

\- Shut your mouth! - Daredevil snapped at the wall-climber. - Now answer!

\- I-I can't! If I do, the Kingpin'll kill my family! - The terrified criminal replied.

\- And if you don't answer me, I will kill you! Daredevil snapped.

\- Whoa, I'm so not letting you do that! - Spider-Man snapped.

\- Shut up! Now answer!

\- I-I can't! - Said the criminal.

\- Then you're of no use to me.

With that said, Daredevil released the man, causing Spider-Man to gasp and jump over the edge of the building, shooting a webline almost immediately, stopping his fall just inches before the criminal crashed into the roof of the truck.

However, the last-minute move had caused the criminal to pass out, just as several New York police patrol cars began to be heard at the distance.

But for the young vigilante, that only meant an alert from his Spider-Sense, which prompted him to do several back flips, avoiding several blows and kicks from an angered Daredevil.

\- You ruined it! - Daredevil said. - I'm not normally on the side of journalists, but J. Jonah Jameson was right! You truly are a menace!

At that moment, a fierce fight between the two vigilantes began, with Daredevil in the lead, since he had much more combat training than Spider-Man, who had only started training seriously a couple of months prior to the fight.

\- Oh yeah? Well, I'm never on Hawkeye's side, but he was right! You are a homicidal psycho! - Spider-Man said as he managed to block a couple of kicks and respond with a punch.

\- I wasn't going to kill him! Falling on the roof of that truck would only have sent him to the hospital and given me time to interrogate him! - Daredevil snapped as he blocked the blow and managed to kick the arachnid in the chest.

\- Do you know nothing about Physics?! Only an augmented body could withstand such an impact!

\- You're an amateur, boy! This is not the first time I've interrogated someone about the Kingpin's whereabouts!

\- There are less barbaric ways!

Spider-Man tried to sweep-kick Daredevil to knock him down, but Daredevil dodged it without much trouble and responded with another kick, which sent Spider-Man crashing into a vent. Then, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense alerted him about more danger and prompted him to flip over, shooting a couple of web-balls at Daredevil, who dodged them while he retracted the half of his staff.

Spider-Man didn't give up and continued to spin his webs left and right at the vigilante, who dodged them with a series of flips and agility comparable to that of the bearer of Responsibility.

After this, Daredevil grabbed his baton, aimed it at Spider-Man and pressed a button on it, shooting half of the staff to shoot at the young arachnid, who, showing off his Spider-Sense and reaction speed, dodged it without much difficulty, and took the rope that held the two halves of Daredevil's weapon together, to give it a strong pull and bring Daredevil closer to him to receive him with a blow strong enough to knock him out. However, Daredevil pirouetted and gave Spider-Man a hard kick to the face.

Fortunately, Spider-Man reacted quickly after the attack and shot a strand of webbing at Daredevil, managing to catch and pull him towards him, kicking him in the chest, which sent the vigilante to crash into the door that lead to the inside of the building.

Daredevil growled and got up, jumping out of the building as he split his weapon in two to attack Spider-Man, who attempted to hit him with several web balls, which were expertly blocked by Daredevil with his batons, then the vigilante in red and black roared and kicked Spider-Man hard in the chest, suffocating him and making him roll on the ground, after which, he pounced on the arachnid hero and hit him a few times in the face to finally throw him against a wall, where he hit the back of the head hard, ending up very stunned, and then he held him by the neck, cutting his breath a little.

\- You stand in my way again, and I'm gonna crush you, insect... - Daredevil growled.

With that said, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen threw Spider-Man off the roof of the building, causing him to hit a fire escape and end up crashing into a garbage container.

Several minutes later, Spider-Man crawled out the garbage container, falling to the ground with a thud, panting, and feeling quite sore.

But on the other hand, the hero was upset.

Despite managing to stay in hand-to-hand combat with Daredevil, he had practically lost since the beginning, since despite the evident advantage in strength and agility that he had, Daredevil was a much better fighter, and unlike him, he had known well how he was going to beat him from the start.

And while he listened to Daredevil run away from the place, Spider-Man growled and hit the ground, breaking it.

\- He's gonna pay for this... - Spider-Man said. - I'm not gonna let a lunatic like you stay free...

At this point, Spider-Man stood up, still feeling sore, and climbed up a nearby wall to gain height and start swinging back to his home, hoping he could get the smell of trash off his body with a good shower while he thought of a plan to stop Daredevil.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ends our first hidden Miraculous Spider-Man file.  
I had this little idea today (03-20-2017), thinking about how I could improve the plot and speed things up so that they did not have to wait a month between MSM chapters. What I came up with was a series of one-shots, drabbles and diary entries of the most important characters, clarifying facts from the past that will not be seen in the current story, opinions of the characters about events or other characters, Or simply where Peter, Marinette, Adrien, Harry and the others will coexist in a more youthful and human way, something like what Thomas Astruc and his creative team do with the Miraculous Ladybug webisodes.  
For now, I say goodbye and hope you like the new way to enjoy Miraculous Spider-Man.


End file.
